The Jock Life of Zack Martin Part 1 Freshmen Year
by gabgaws12
Summary: 15 year old Zack Has an Idea to get his dream girl to be his girlfriend. His Idea Leads him to finding a career out of it. Zack tryout for the football team.I fixed all of the grammar mistakes makes more senses now. Baily/Cody Zack/Maddie
1. Summers Over, Zack's Idea

Chapter 1 summers over Zack's Idea

I do not own any of the suite life characters I just own Derek Jackson, And all of the other football players.

Authors Note: I fixed all the grammar mistakes and changed to make it make senses.

Zack's PVO

Hi My Name is Zack Martin, and I am fifteen years old and about to start my freshmen year at Cheerers High School. But this year is going to be the best school year of my life, Because Maddie Fitzpatrick or my dream girl is going to be at the same high school as me this year. Maddie Fitzpatrick is the girl of my dreams and girl I've loved since I moved to the Tipton when I was twelve. And the one reason why Maddie won't date me is because I am three years younger then her. And all summer she has been away from the Tipton because she has been working at a summer camp all summer. And this summer I missed her a lot. And I am starting to realize it is not a crush anymore and it is maybe love and the love is strong than when I had moved in three years ago when I started to like her. And I need a way to impress her at school and show her that age is just a number and show her that I can be a good boyfriend. And this is my story of my life and story of my love for Maddie. 4 days before school start that where My story begins.

"Zack Wakeup" said Cody my twin brother . "It's 4 days before school starts. And we have to get ready and get are stuff ready for school."

"And why do we have to get are school stuff ready three days before, I said."

"So that we are not rushing everything that night before school starts" said Cody.

"Hey Zack, we are going to the store today to bye school supplies." Said Cody

"OK" I said .

"And we are leaving in 3 minutes."

3 minutes go bye and Then the boys leave to go to the store.

Carey's PVO

Ring, Ring

"Hello" said Carey

"Oh hello Carey" said Maddie on the other line.

"How is everything and how's Antarctica" said Carey.

"Everything is fine and Antarctica is really cold". said Maddie "And How everyone there ?"

"Maddie Everyone good and Everybody misses you, especially Zack." said Carey.

"Why does he miss me so much?" Said Maddie

"Because Maddie his crush is deeper now and everyday he goes down and buys a chocolate bar and everyday he thinks your back and says "Hey Sweet Thang" and then realizes that is just Other girl working there."

"Oh I didn't realizes how much I meant to him." said Maddie."Yeah he really does love you a lot. Said Carey.

"So Can I please speak to him right now." Said Maddie

"Oh sorry Maddie, you just missed him and he want to Staples with Cody to get school supplies."

"Well can you tell him to call me when he gets back from the store."

"Sure" Said Carey.

"And Tell Him that his Sweet Thang misses him as much as he misses her." Said Maddie

"Sure thing Maddie Bye," said carey

"BYE CAREY" SAID MADDIE

"And I Call you guys later".

CAREY HANGS UP THE PHONE.

Zack's PVO

Later at the store.

"Zack are you done getting what you need for school ?" yet asked Cody.

"Yes Cody, we can leave. I want get home and see if Maddie called me."

"Zack just give up on her, she rather date someone her age then the some kid" said Cody.

"Cody shut the fuck up you don't know anything about love and I don't care what you think. I'm Going to try as hard as I can to have Maddie fall in love with me this year."

BACK AT THE TIPTON in ZACK'S ROOM.

"Sorry Zack for snapping at you at Staples, I didn't know that this year you were trying to win Maddie's heart and actually trying this Year."

" It's ok Cody. I'm Sorry I told you to shut the fuck up. Hey Cody do you have an idea for me to do at school to have Maddie fall in love with me?" "Hey Zack how about you join a club after school" "I just had en idea until mom knock on door."

Knock Knock

"Hey guys, Did you get what you need for school."

"Yeah mom we got everything we needed." "Hey Zack I have to tell you something in the other room."

"Ok, I Said "

"What ? I said"

"Maddie called when you guys were at Staples. And she wanted to talk you Zack. "Oh ok."

"And she told me to tell you to call her when you got back from the store. And she told me to tell you that your Sweet Thing miss you as much as you miss her."

"Thanks mom, can I please call her right now."Sure Zack you can call her."

Zack is Bold Maddie is Normal

After his mom leaves room Zack call Maddie's cell phone number.

"Hello" said maddie

"**Hey Sweet Thing, I know that voice from anywhere, Hey Maddie how everything?"**

"good but everything sucks up here and I wish that I was back at Tipton right now talking with you in person."

**"Me too I wish that you were back here too."**

**"Hay Maddie when are you getting home from Antarctica ?"**

"In about 8 days."

**"Oh so you are going to mess the first week of school."**

"Yeah it's ok. I can always have you show me where all my classes are."

**" Yeah Maddie, I'll show you where your classes are."**

"You can find out what classes I have bye seeing my class list by going to and typing my pin number".

**"Oh what your pin number ?" **

33612

"Hey Zack did you get a girlfriend why I was away all summer."

**"No why, I spent most of my time working all summer or hanging out or going to Summer school. **

"Good don't get one because I need to talk to you about are relationship when I get back home."

**"What relationship oh you mean the one where I hit on you and you turn me down every time."**

"I realized new feeling for you after not having to see you for a whole summer."

**"Maddie I realized new feeling for you to."**

"Sorry Zack I have go now we will finish this conversation when I get back home."

**No Maddie don't go**

I have to go zack my grandma calling me to go ice fishing, so bye Zackie I love you and I talk to you later.

**I ,I, I mean bye sweet thing**.

End of Conversion

O my god Maddie feels the same way for me as I do for her. Oh my god I just realized that this is Maddie last year at High School and she is graduating in June. So If I'm going make my move for her this is going to have to be that year that I make the move. And If she likes me the same way then it shouldn't be that hard. And I should go quick before she falls for another guy.

Hey Zack and Cody what do want for dinner? Said Mom

Can you order a pizza ? I said,

Sure Thing I will order a pizza. What kind of pizza do you want ?

How about bacon cheese burger pizza said me and Cody.

After the pizza gets there. They eat the pizza Zack tells Cody about his conversation with Maddie in his room.

Wow that so cool that you and maddie like each other.

I told you one day she was going to realize that we are made for each other. Zack don't get carried away with yourself and Zack how do you know what she really meant by it?

You Know what Cody I really don't know what she meant when she said we need to talk about are relationship.

And then I thought of way for maddie to fall in love with him.

I have it I know what I will do to have Maddie to be more attracted to ?

What? Asked cody.

"I will try out for the Cheevers High school football team?"

"Zack Football" asked Cody

I did not know that you liked football.

You know what Cody I like football as much as I like Maddie. I said

Oh Sorry I did not know you like football that much.

And Mom won't let you play football.

You know what I don't care if she does not like it if I do play football, because tomorrow morning I am going to wake up and walk to Cheevers high school and signup for the football team.

You Know what Cody good night. And can you wake me up when you get up tomorrow morning.

Sure Zack I will wake you up tomorrow.

I was just about to fell a sleep then my laptop said you got an e-mail while I was still log into his e-mail address. My e-mail address is then I went to my e-mail to check it and I got an e-mail from Maddie telling me to go to aim in 10 minutes for them to talk.

Then I wrote her back an e-mail telling her that it is fine if I go on aim for us to talk. And then 10 minutes passed

And then I logged into my aim account to see Maddie was on yet.

I thought in my mine What does she want to talk me about. I thought that she did not want to talk to about us until she got back from Antarctica. I checked to she if my love is logged in.

She was logged in so I chick on her name and typed.

"Hello Sweet Thang"

"Come Zackie stop that"

"Hey why did call me Zackie.

"Because what I told you early Zackie I feel different about you.

"Maddie Can I ask you a personal question?

"Sure Zack what?"

"Do you think you would ever go out with a jock?

"Yeah sure why not and I would date even if he is cute, smart, funny, loveable and thought full.

"Why do you ask Zack?"

"I asked because I wanted to know what kind of guy you would date?

"Zack"

"What maddie"

"Zack, Would you go out with a smart, beautiful, pretty and compulsive girl.

"Yeah, why not I would give the girl what ever she wanted and I would be the type of guy she wanted to.

"Hey Zacky is there anything you want talk to me about. You know right now my ears are wide open.":

I thought in my head. "I just want to tell her that I love her, because it's eating my heart out. But I'd rater wait and tell her in person."

"No Sweet Thang nothing on mind except you."

"Oh Zack your so sweet, your sweeter then any other guy I ever met. No Zack I think there is something on your mind that your not telling me."

"No Maddie I fine."

"Zack I've known you to long and I can tell when there something on your mine."

"Fine Maddie you pull it out me. I was wondering if you can give me a ride to school everyday when you get back."

"Sure Zack I give you ride to school everyday."

A few hours later.

"Maddie I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Oh what time is it there in Boston?"

"Almost midnight I have been talking to you for the past two hours.

"Maddie I know that your favorite animal is penguin and can tell you something else?'

"What!"

"My favorite animal is the penguin to I think that there so cute."

"Oh Zack, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you in 8 days."

"Maddie, when I see I'm give you a big hug and I am never going to let you go.

"And Maddie I love recycling as much as I love you."

"Oh Zack your so sweet I did not know you like recycling that much since when have you liked that much,"

"Since When you said me you wanted a man who loved to recycle as much as you."

"Oh Zack, That is one most sweetest thing you ever said to me before."

"Zackie Goodnight see ya in the morning."

"Goodnight Sweet thing."

Next Day

I Woke up at 7:00 and took a bus to Cheevers high school to sign up for the football team QB tryout sign up. And I signed up I walked back thinking about my future. Um maybe I will go on to get a offer to play college football at my favorite college in Boston College . My favorite college football team is the Boston College Eagles. My favorite player current or former player has to be Senior QB Matt Ryan. I loved the way that he passes the ball, and I hope he has good success in the NFL. And I was also thinking about Maddie. I was wondering if she is playing a trick on me by calling me Zackie and I hope she is not messing with my feeling. What am I saying maddie wouldn't mess with my feeling she knows how much I like her. I have known her to long for to lie to me and mess with me.

Maddie PVO Thinking in Antarctica, in her Ice hut, her grandma is ice fishing. Maddie is laying on her bed.

What is happening how can I be thinking I like Zack more then friends. Come on three years ago I was his baby sitter. And now I'm starting to see Zack in totally new light. But Zack is Cute and charming and I know that he will do absolutely anything to make me happy. And I know he won't cheat on me like the other guys I liked. But I know he is threes younger then me, I know that but I think I fell for Zack not hearing him call me "Sweet Thang" every time. And I acutely love it when he calls me it and I blush when he calls me it. And When he says it feels like I am only person in his world that he truly cares about. And I love Zack because he is fun to be with and he makes me laugh. Oh My God I am in Love with Zack and I don't care who knows it. Then Maddie Hears Her cell phone ring.

Hello.

Hello Maddie.

Oh hello mom.

Hi, Mom What did you call for?

I called to check-up on you and tell you that we can't afford for you to live with us anymore?

What! What am I supposed to do live hear with grandma.

Acutely we want you to stay there in Antarctica.

No Mom I coming home on Friday night.

No your not Madeline.

Yes I am.

Well you won't be allowed to live with us anymore.

You no what I don't want to live with you and Dad Fighting all the time. And you know I will stay with Zack and Cody or I will stay with London at Tipton. Because I want to go to school and I want to be with my friends at Tipton. And you know what Carey Martin is more then a mother to me then you ever were.

So who's Carey Martin?

Oh Zack and Cody's mom she teach me like I'm her daughter.

You Know what Maddie fine go live at Tipton with your friends.

You know what my friends at Tipton act more like family to then you guys ever where.

And Then I hung up the phone and started crying.

And Then I picked up my cell phone again and call, the one person I want to talk to the most. The one who I am now with fallen in love with Zack Martin.

Hello Zacky it me pick up your cell phone.

Hello Sweet Thang, what wrong why are you crying.

Oh Zack I feel much better hearing your sweet voice on the other line.

Maddie it's ok you can talk to me about why your crying. '

Ok Zack I'll tell you. I just got off the phone with my mom. And she said that her and my dad are kicking me out of the house and want me to live in Antarctica with my grandma.

No Maddie, they can't let you stay there.

I know Zack, And Zack, I am going to be home early then next week. Zack I'll be at home, Friday at 8:00pm. And Zack I am not going home. I am going the best home there is.

Hay Maddie, where are you going to stay?

Zack, I wondering if I can stay with you guys when I get to Boston until I find a place to stay.

Ok Maddie, I'll ask my mom if you can stay with us until you can get on your feet.

Sweet Thang ,I'll call you back in a minute after I ask my mom if you can stay with us. For a while. Bye Maddie call you back in a minute.

Bye Zackie, call back fast.

Zack PVO

I ran into the other room and ask my something.

Mom, Can I ask you something?

What Zack?

Can Maddie Come live with us for a while when she gets back from Antarctica ?

Zack No.

Mom, Why?

Zack, she can't because she has her own house to go to.

No, She doesn't

What don you mean Zack?

Her Parents called her before she called me, when she called me, she asked me If she can come live with us, because her Parents kicked out because they couldn't afford her to live with them.

Oh Zack, Call Maddie back and tell her that it is fine if she stay with us. And plus I want to talk to her.

Ok Mom, Thank you.

I ripped out has phone and dialed Maddie's phone number.

Hello Zacky, How did everything go?

Oh Hi Sweet Thang, I have great news my mom said that you can stay with us. And she wants to talk to you ok Zack.

Ok, Zack.

Hi Maddie , it's Carey. I just wanted to tell you it's fine if you stay with us for a while. You know what Maddie you can stay hear as long as you want. And you know Maddie your like daughter I never had.

Oh Carey, You have always been like a second mother to me.

No problem, And Hears Zack bye maddie.

Hi Zack are you excited that I am coming to live with you in 3 days.

You know Maddie I am going to love having you live with me and my family. Sorry Maddie I have to go to bed soon, because me and Cody got to talk with tomorrow about jobs here at the Tipton.

And Bye Sweet Thang.

Bye Sweetie.

And Then I ran as fast I can to Cody's room to tell cody the good news.

Hey Zack, What wrong why are you in a rush.

Because I ran here to tell you great news.

About what?

Ok Maddie parents kick out of her house tonight.

Zack what are you saying that horrible news.

No, Cody that bad news.

Oh, What the good news?

The good news is that Mom said that Maddie can come live with us here in the suite.

Zack. are you kidding me.

No Cody, Maddie going to come live with us until she can gets a apartment.

I can't wait Cody for Friday, then the girl of my dreams is going to live with us. And then I go to my room to go to bed.

And then I wakes up and checks his e-mail and there is an e-mail from someone. I Clicks on it.

**Please Review the chapter, and tell me what you like or dislike. Tell me what I should change or fix in the story.**


	2. Zack's Tryout

Chapter 2 Zack's Try Out

I Do not own any of suite life characters. I only own my character that I created.

The past three days have been the best days of my life. My Dream Girl is coming to live with me and my mom and Cody. And She is Coming to live with us because her parent's kicked her out of her house, when she was visiting her grandma and saving the Penguins in Antarctica. And Today is the day that I have to go to the School for the Cheevers High School football try out. I have been working out for the past month getting stronger and More athletic. And Maddie almost told me that she loves me while in Antarctica. We left off me about to open e-mail from Maddie.

Dear Zack,

I am writing this letter to you because over the summer I realized some new feeling for you that I never felt before. It was weirdest thing the only person I could think about all summer was you Zack. And I Can't wait to see you in 3 days. And Zack I never want you to stop call me Sweet Thang, Because Zack secretly I love it when you call me Sweet Thang and it makes me feel special and care about by someone special. I took advantage of you when we were younger. And Zack never give up on trying to win my heart. And Zack you may just one day get your chance with me, and one day maybe we can go out on a date. And Zack what I'm trying to say is I just want to be friends, when I get back from Antarctica. And I know your probably mad at me for telling you all those nice things and then telling I just want to be friends. Zack I can't go out with you because I don't want to hurt the strong friendship we have. And Zack I just want you to find someone your age and stop loving me and caring for me so much. And Zack, I don't deserve to have a boyfriend who is caring and loving and thoughtful like you. And I sorry I messed with your head over the past three years. And I am sorry if I was leading you on. And Zack when your done reading this send me and e-mail telling me if you give up on me, or If you will never give up or surrender.

Your Friend,

Maddie

P.S. Love all wise your Sweet Thang.

I just can't believe Maddie would say she has feeling for me and then decide that she just wants to be friends. And you know what I will never give up on her even if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend. I'll still try as hard as I can to win her. And I know deep down she loves me too. And when I get back from the football try-out I will right her an e-mail telling her my decision and tell how I feel. Ah I get out of this hotel. And me and Cody leave the suite for lobby to talk to about jobs.

When Cody and I get to the lobby.

calls into his office.

Come Here Boys, your Just about on time for your meeting with me.

OK Boys, I'll Cut to the chase.

OK, said me and Cody.

I have talked to Mr. Tipton about letting you and Zack work at hotel.

That's great ? said Cody

Where will we work ? I said.

OK Zack, you have a couple of jobs,

OK what are they,

One your jobs is working as a lifeguard with Lance and Maddie when she gets back. And your other job will be working with Cody and Maddie as waiters in the restaurant. And your final job will be working with Maddie in the new Candy store in Tipton. Candy store is placing the Candy counter. And Cody your big job is going to be assistant chef under Chef Pallo.

Hay why do Me, Cody and Maddie have to do so many jobs.

You guys have to do a lot of jobs because next month the Mr. Tipton is letting employs go except the ones he likes.

And so he told me to hire you two.

That's Cool . when do we start?

You guys will start Monday after school at 5:00.

OK Bye I have to go to school for the football try out.

OK Bye Zack.

I arrived at the school about 30 minute later after I left the Tipton. Me and Bob have are lockers next to each other. And It felt like forever before Coach Jones called my name.

OK, Next up Zack Martin position try out QB.

OK Zack, we will test your speed by letting run the 40 yard dash. OK When I say go I want you to run to Coach Bus. And He will tell your time OK, Martin ready.

Yes Coach

One

Two

Three

Go

I ran as fast as I can. And it really wasn't that far as the coach said it was. And Time I got from Coach Bus was 4.57. The Coach said that was pretty good for a Quarterback. And then Coach Jones told me to go to see the Offensive Coach. For the 10 reps. I have to do.

And then coach Jones told me that there will be 3 cut periods. 2 of cuts will be today and final cut will be after school on the first day. And Coach Jones will say who made the team after the first day of school. My Offensive Coach and Quarterback Coach is Coach Mike Brady. Coach Brady was tall muscular guy who to me looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger, He nice and cool. Coach Brady told me to go to the locker room and pick up the quarterback equipment bag that says Zack Martin on the piece of paper on it.

Martin go to locker room and pick out a jersey number.

OK, Coach.

And Remember that the number you pick today will be the number you will have thought out your entire career here at Cheevers High School.

OK Coach.

I went to locker room to get the QB equipment bag and pick out a jersey number. I asked the athletic trainer what numbers are Available .He said the numbers 3,4,7,12, and 16.

I thought for minute what number I should pick. In mind all I was thinking about is that the only reason why Maddie is not my girlfriend is that I'm three years younger then her. And that give me the 3 best jobs at the Tipton. Oh My god, I know what number I am going to pick the number I am going to pick is 3, Because one Maddie and Me are 3 years apart. And I want the number to drive me to win and win Maddie's heart. And the other reason why I am going to pick 3 is that I have three jobs at the Tipton.

Ok Coach, I have thought about it and the number I will where is the number three.

Ok Zack, good luck and I hope you make the team.

I then ran to Coach Brady to starts his reps.

Ok good Zack you grab a jersey and the equipment lets begin the QB test.

Ok.

And on my first pass I threw I airmailed the wide receiver Derek Jackson.

And then the next pass I threw was too straight and didn't have the spiral action.

And the third pass I throw I didn't throw it hard enough and it didn't even reach the Derek.

And now my dream is going down the toilet I'm now 0 for 3 in passes. And I get dial in like I usually do.

And then coach Brady ask why are you doing so bad.

Because Coach, I have a lot on my mine right now.

Zack, just erase everything from your minded. And think of something happy. And then I thought for a while and then I decided, I will use Maddie always being happy around me, always making me happy, and excited when I am around her and now I can use as my encouragement to do good.

And then I said "I'm ready coach to finish what I started"

Ok Zack finish it then

Then I threw my forth pass and I connected for a 80 yard touchdown pass. The pass wasn't to fast or straight. It was perfect it had a good spiral action to it and went long enough, and it was easy for Derek Jackson to catch.

And then coach said "Wow Zack when you said you were off, I mean wow Zack I have not seen a pass like that in ages, can you do it again?" asked Coach Brady.

Sure thing.

And then the next 6 pass were perfect and amazing how I threw that.

Hay Zack, How did you change from being really bad to the best I have ever seen. asked Coach Brady.

I did much better because I erased what was on mine and started to think about the girl I am in love with.

Oh so what is name of the girl you love?

And then I told him her name. Her name is Maddie.

Oh are you and Maddie going out.

No coach, but she doesn't feel the same way yet. You know what never give on trying to win her heart.

Ok Coach. I said.

Ok Zack as long as you think of Maddie you will go far in this game.

Ok, While you throwing Coach Jones called me on the phone and told me to take you and Derek to the locker room for the first cut period.

Me, Coach Brady, and Derek made it back to locker room on time for the meeting with all the coaches. And then I saw Coach Brady and the other coaches go to Coach Jones's office to talk about who to keep.

Hay Dude, how did you do ? Asked Bob

I did great Bob, How do you think you did in your tight end reps?

I think I did ok. Said Bob

Hay Bob I like you to meet someone his name is Derek Jackson he was my wide receiver during the reps. He is also a freshmen.

And then Bob was just about to speak then the coaches came out and interrupted Bob while he was speaking.

Then Coach Jones started to talk.

Ok When I say your name please go out with Coach Ramirez. And I will call the QBs. And all six QBs called will be here tomorrow for the final cut.

First Coach Ramirez Quarterbacks

James Matthews

Lars Anderson

Second Coach Simpson's QB

Matt Johnson

Tom O'Brian

And Finally Coach Brady's QB

Zack Martin

Travis Michaels

And When I heard My Name I yelled I just realized that all I have to do is good on the scrimmage games and I will make at least Freshmen Team.

And then I left with Travis and Coach Brady to the Scrimmage field.

And Then one by one my Scrimmage teams ran out of locker room.

And I almost yelled when I saw my best friend since sixth grade Bob run over to Coach Brady. In my mine I was like yes. And Then falling Bob was my W.R. Derek Jackson falling him over to Coach Brady. And Then coach Brady talked.

Ok Me and Coach Simpson did head or tails to see who gets the first round bye. And the team does not have to play against Coach Ramirez team. And One does not have to play against Coach Ramirez team is Coach Simpson's team gets to watch us play a scrimmage game against Coach Ramirez's team. Lots just say Coach Ramirez team is full of players who will most likely make Varsity and Jr. Varsity. And so my guest is we probably don't have chance against Coach Ramirez. And then I told team something and it showed Coach Brady that I have leadership Skills to beat them and lead them.

I told the Team that "They maybe stronger then us they may have more experience at the high school level. But one thing we got that they don't got is a team that has a bond, then I explained to Coach Brady that I have know most of these guys since middle school days, and pickup football games in the park and also the Boston Midget Football league. So Coach what I am trying to say is this team they gave you Coach probably has more Chemistry then the two other scrimmage teams.

So Lets go out there and Kick Coach Ramirez's scrimmage team ass.

And So I was sent out to middle of football field as a captain chosen by Coach Brady for the game. I picked heads and it was heads. So I selected to choose to have the ball first. Ok Coach Jones said that first one to 14 then it's half time. And first one to 35 wins.

And then the Kickoff happen and the ball was received by Derek for 30 yards and tackled at the 30. And Then I took the field knowing that I was field general of my troops. It made it easy to concentrate.

And my first pass was a 10 yard pass to Bob.

And then the second play was hand off to Hakeem James. Who ran the ball for 10 yards first down. And now the balls at mid field. And Then I threw a ballet to Derek, and He took it to the house. And then it was the other teams offense turn to take the field. And they ran the ball back for 50 yards.

And Now there Quarterback James Matthews took the field. From what I heard from Coach Brady he is senior and has a strong arm, and pretty good awareness for blitz. And also is Genius when it comes to picking defenses apart and seeing the coverage. And from what I saw from James he was awesome field general. I think we sent at least everything at him and he either audible to some thing else or found a way dodge are teams blitzing scheme. And I know if I make the team I hope that he can take me and train me how he reads all the blitz so fast. And then it took him 15 plays to lead team down the field for a touchdown. And then George Sanchez ran the ball back to the 40 yard line. And then I decide to wait and try to read the blitz before throwing. It work the first time when I competed a 20 yard Bomb to Richard Henderson the third or Ricky 3 for short what we call him. He caught and ran fast. Before begin tackled at opponents 40 yard line. And then I tried to read it again but this time did not work.

I got hammered for a sack, and a loss of 10 yards. And then I came back and threw a 20 yard pass to Bob. And first down us. And now I handed off to a different guy this time a person name. Alexander Morris or Alex for short. And he fumbled it and the defense took it to the house. And That was half time the score being 14-7 Coach Ramirez teams. And we end up almost winning the game thanks to me in the game I want twenty-one for twenty-seven with four touchdown passes and I threw for 290 yards. And we lost because of that fumble at half time. And you know what I had fun today I proved to myself that I can make it with the big dog football players. And then gave me a ride back to the Tipton. He gave me ride because he was out and about

Hey Zack How was try out?

It went great from what they told me I think I made at least the freshmen team.

Hey, Mr.M did you hear that Maddie is staying with Cody and Me and my mom in our suite.

Yeah, I heard it from your mom, she is excited to have someone who can watch you guys at home and to have a another woman in the suite.

And then I return to my suite at the Tipton hotel.

And how was your tryout ask Cody.

You know it want great after I erase everything from my mine. And Just had fun and think about Maddie. And everything fell my way. And Bob did good at tryout to. And we met new kid he is really fast and good. His name Derek Jackson . And Now I am going into my room to write email to someone.

And The I checked my e-mail and I had no new messages.

And then I started writing a E-mal to Maddie.

Dear Maddie,

I was just responding to the letter you wrote me about how you have feeling for me and you told me find someone else. And you know what Maddie even though you having feeling for me, that's ok because us dating would not effect that friendship we have and it will actually make it strong. And Maddie when you said that you don't deserve to have me has your boyfriend. You know what Maddie, after all the girls I have dated I have never cared about them as much I care about you. So what I trying to say is Maddie I really like you and I now know that the crush right now is starting to form into true love. And you know what Maddie I will never give up on you and I will try as hard as I can to win your heart, And you know what I have more tricks up my sleeve to win hear. And I won't give up on you Maddie because I love you. And you do deserve me as your boyfriend, and because Maddie you need someone, that can comfort you when your depressed, you also need someone who can make you laugh and Someone you can have fun with. And Maddie, I need someone, smart, cute, and someone who can keep me in line so that I don't get into trouble. And Maddie one more thing before I go, I just want to Say thank you for helping me today. And don't send me an email, we will talk when you get home in 2 days.

Love

Zack,

P.S. I bet your wondering what I thank you for, Let just say I'll tell you when you get back

Hey Zack, I have great news

What Mom, What the great news

Ok, I just got off the phone with Maddie and she's flying back to Boston Thursday night at 7:00. And Zack I was wondering if I drop you off at the airport tomorrow you can help with her stuff, and then go to her old house and move all her old stuff.

Sure, Mom I will help Maddie.

And Then I went sleep.

Zack Wake Up you have a lot of stuff do today.

**Please Review the chapter, and tell me what you like or dislike. Tell me what I should change or fix in the story. Or tell me what I need to work on.  
**


	3. Schools Back in Session

Chapter 3- Schools Back in Session.

Zack's PVO

I can't believe Maddie is coming Home tomorrow night. And I really did missed her a lot this summer. She called my mom yesterday night and told her that she changed her flight for her to come in tomorrow Night, instead of Friday night. And My mom ask me if I could go pick her up tomorrow night and bring her back home and then help her finish packing and moving her stuff and help carry her things. Yeah I said I would help her.

But I can't believe the summer is over already, And it already is the last day of summer vacation. It feels like school just ended a week ago. I had a long summer at first, but that's because I had to go Summer School. I had fun after summer school ended. When Cody got me a job where he worked at the Paul Reeve Mini-Mart. Me and Cody had probably the worst boss ever as our assistant Manger. His name is Wayne. He is a big idiot. And one part of the summer I hated was when we had to do the stupid competition against the Betsy Ross stop and shop. And we ended up losing the stupid competition against them . And because we loss we had to were Betsy Ross dresses outside of there store. And about a week ago Me and Cody decided to quite working there at Paul Reeve Mini-Mart .

And that was ok, because Cody and I got better Jobs at our favorite place and in world, our home and hangout place the Tipton Hotel. give us jobs so that we can't don't bug him all time and bring hooligans to the hotel.

And I can't believe that tomorrow Me and Cody start our freshmen year of high school at Cheevers High. And I am acutely excited to start high school tomorrow because it is start of a new leaf. And because Tomorrow after school is final cut day for the football team because the past week I have been trying out for the football team to have something to impress Maddie with and show her how cool I can be, and show her age doesn't matter with love. I know, I made at least the freshmen team because I did well In the scrimmage game against the Varsity team. I did great throwing for four touchdowns, going 25-29, with 300 yards passing. I also had fun playing in game because Bob tried out for football two. He did pretty well in the game catching 10 receptions for 100 yards and 1 touchdown. And also who was my team was my new friend I met during my Quarterback tryout was Derek Jackson he is a freshmen also. He is fast, tall, athletic and can catch mostly anything I throw to him. Our Coach Mike Brady compared him to Randy Moss type of player. And he compared me to 3 different quarterbacks, Matt Ryan of the Boston College Eagles, also to New England Patriots Quarterback Tom Brady, and finally compared me to Pittsburgh Steelers Quarterback Ben Roethlisberger. And Derek Did good in the scrimmage game to he had 12 receptions for 112 yards and 2 touchdowns. And my Scrimmage game coach is Mike Brady he is pretty good guy.

And this year in school I am going to do better then I have done in the past. I am going to work hard. And if I don't understand the material I will ask the teacher for help. And also this year I am not going to copy Cody's homework because we will be in totally different classes. And too I will ask Cody and or Maddie to help tutor me in school. And I won't think it is bad to answer questions in class now. And I know that it is okay to do well in school. And Also I like now I will have two nights to do my homework because at Cheevers high school they use block scheduling which means you only have 4 classes a day and there all ninety minute classes. And there are two days in school A-day and B-day. And you go to each class every other day. And hear is my school Schedule

A-Day Classes  
1. Freshmen English  
3. Tools and Materials 1  
Issues  
shop 1

B-Day Classes  
1  
Meals  
Science  
Gym

Yeah I looked at my schedule and also printed out Maddie schedule for her to.

A Day Classes  
English  
Management  
and Order  
Shop 1

B-Day Classes  
2  
Meals

Gym.

I look my schedule and Maddie's schedule and see if we have any classes together. And I saw that we have 3 classes together. The three classes are Modern Meals, Bake Shop 1. And also Freshmen Gym for some odd reason Maddie has to take Freshmen Gym to. And I can't believe that all my classes are all next to Maddie's classes. And I relized that must be a sign that's telling

me to make my move and have Maddie become my girlfriend. And I am also going to have 2 classes with Cody also. Me and him and Maddie have freshmen gym together. And also he is taking Bake shop 1 with Me and Maddie two. And I love how my schedule came out and I am happy I have classes with Maddie and Cody. And I can't wait for this school year to begin. And for me to get better grades this time around.

And me and Cody went to Staples today to finish buying school supplies that we needed . And Also I used my money to surprise Maddie by buying her school supplies for her.

And I forgot to tell you before, My Mom got upgrade to a bigger suite in the hotel last month. And so now we live in one of the bigger suites in the hotel. It is a 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom penthouse. And my mom got the biggest bedroom in the suite and she got the one with bathroom. And she was happy. Me and Cody get our own rooms now. I am happy that I know longer have to share a room with Cody. And the room next to mine is for Maddie, when she comes home to the Tipton tomorrow night. I moved all my stuff into my room. And I used some of my summer work money to buy a 32 inch plasma TV for my room. And me and Cody decide that he would get our old TV. and DVD player. And we decide we would put the WII in the living room. And put the XBOX 360 in my room. And I bought PS3 for my room two. And also I bought a 2 video game player chairs for my room and I also bought a couch for my room. And also I bought Maddie a couch for her room. And Cody bought furniture for his room to.

And today me, Cody, Bob, and Derek started to move almost all of Maddie's furniture and things into the moving truck that the Tipton owns. Arwin drove it over to Maddie and help us put her stuff into it. We are doing it to surprise her for when she gets back. And we were almost finished when we stopped for the night. And I thanked Arwin, Cody, Derek and Bob for helping me move all her stuff into her room in the suite. And Estabon help moved some stuff into the hotel to. And then My mom for probably the first time ever told us we can order room service anything we want. I order fried chicken and French fries and sprite. My mom thanked me and Cody for starting to move Maddie's things to the suite.

Zack did you finish moving everything out of her room in her house.

Yeah were almost done Mom, the only things left are things that really important to her. Like stuff she's kept over the years. And we put some of her stuff into the storage pin I rented out for her.

Man, Zack you really want all out.

Yeah Mom I love her, and I care about her and I want her to be happy to in her new home here with us.

Zack, from what I heard from her from the phone she sounds excited about moving in with us. And She wants to know why you haven't talk to her the past 2 days.

I Haven't talk to her lately because I have been busy with the football tryout, don't tell me you told her about it.

No Zack, I didn't tell her about it.

Good, also I have been getting stuff ready for when she gets home, and I am kind a not talking to her right now.

Zack you really missed her a lot this summer didn't you.

Yeah I did Mom. And I love her.

I know you do Zack, but I don't know if she feels the same way.

And Then I decide I would go to bed now so I can get up and start school tomorrow. And I am happy Maddie is coming home from Antarctica tomorrow. I really did miss her. And I hope that when I go bed tomorrow night that I will have Maddie as my girlfriend. And I think my plan should work tomorrow.

"Zack Wake up or your going to be later for your first day of High school." my mom said poking her head into my room.

"Zack, the faster you get up the faster, the day goes bye and the faster you get to see Maddie."

"Five Minutes Mom"

"Zack If you miss the bus I am not driving you."

"Fine I am up"

Then, I got up and walked over to my dresser and pick my clothes out that I am going to wear today. I grabbed the clothes that I picked out and then I took them into the bathroom for me to take shower. After the shower I put my clothes on. And I brushed my teeth, and shaved my beard that I have been growing. And I put on deodorant and colon. And then I ran into my room to get my backpack and my cellphone. And I ran over to my mom to give her kiss goodbye.

I gave my mom a kiss good-bye.

"Bye Zack and Bye Cody, Have good first day of high school."

"Bye Mom, Have a nice day here." And then Cody left the suite to go to the elevator. And Then my mom called me over.

"Yeah Mom."

"Zack call me when football practice is over and I'll pick you up so you can come back and get ready to pick Maddie up. Ok Bye Zack."

"Ok Mom I'll call you when I am done with Practice."

"And Zack good luck after school with the football."

I left suite and ran over to elevator before it came to get Cody. And Me and Cody got into the elevator. And pressed the lobby button. And when the elevator lobby. Me and Cody left the hotel and got onto the school bus to take us to school.

I sat with Cody on the bus. Are seats next to Cody and Bob. And I Just can't wait for school to be over to go to practice and find out if we made the football team. And I asked Bob and Derek what class they had first. They told that they have Freshmen English first period with , that the same class I have first period. And When we got to the school. The building is huge.

When we got bus, Cody, Bob, Derek and I go in front door.

"Zack Look at the posters for extra curricular activities." Cody said.

"Zack look at all of the cute girls." Said Bob.

" Bob, I already have someone."

"Maddie. Zack."

"Yeah so" I said to Derek

"Get real Maddie's a senior, she will never go out with a freshmen. That just not a good grade match."

"I know she won't go out with a freshmen, but she will go out with me when I become the first freshmen to start at the varsity quarterback position this season ."

"Zack get real, you know James Matthews is already a shoe in for the starting varsity job, your stuck starting on freshmen team with me and Bob."

"Yeah I Know that it is probably James's Job. I was just hoping maybe I did enough."

"Zack the best you will probably this season is 3rd string Varsity Quarterback and starting Freshmen Quarterback."

"Come Bob and Derek lets go to class, See you at lunch Cody."

And then me, Derek, and Bob walk to our first class. And when got to the class. And when into the room. Me, Bob, and Derek pick three desk in middle row, I sat in middle between Derek and Bob. And the late bell rang, and the teacher shut the door. And she walked over to her desk to get her attendance sheet. And she did the roll call. She started to call off our names. And when she finished the attendance. She introduced her self.

"Hello My Class my name , I will be your English teacher this year. I am really looking forward to a fantastic school year. And I looking forward to reading new stories with you from William Shakespeare, Stephen King and other interesting authors."

I thought o my God this teacher can really ramble on, and it is first day and I am already annoyed of her, And the teacher decide to go around the class and introduce ourselves, what we did this summer, our goal for this school year, and introduce the person next you. And it went around the room until it was my turn to speak.

"Hi my name is Zack Martin, I am fifteen years old and I live with my mom and my identical twin brother Cody at the Tipton Hotel. Tipton Hotel is a 5 star Hotel, we live at the hotel because my is the Tipton Hotels Cabrera singer. I have a lot friends at the hotel like Maddie Fitzpatrick the candy counter girl and she is also one of my closes friends, and also my one my close friends is the Tipton Hotel Heiress herself London Tipton. London father owns the hotels. Me and my twin brother Cody worked this summer at Paul Reeve Mini Mart. I had fun working there. And it was a working experience. Near the end of the summer I got a better job working at the Tipton hotel. I didn't work all summer. I failed English last year so I had go to summer school. And in summer school I learned that it is alright to answer in class, and get good grades. And I grow a lot this summer knowing now that you need good grades to have a future and a good job and to get into the college. And my goal for myself this season is to do better school this year then I did last year. And also I tried out for the high school football team. And I would like to introduce you to one my best friends from middle school Bob Smith. Bob."

"Thanks Zack, Hi My Name Bob Smith, as you know from my best friend Zack here. And I have Known Zack for the past 3 years, and the past three years Zack has been a friend I can count on. Now enough about Zack, lets learn some things about me. I was born with Dyslexia. Dyslexia is disease that makes it hard to learn to read and write, and also Dyslexia also scrambles all the letters up when you are reading so it makes hard Read. And Thanks to Zack, he has help me fight this disease that I am suck with, and thanks to him he has help me be normal kid, and help me get into regular classes. And Over the summer I had spent time hang out with friends playing football, baseball, golf and lots of other sports. And I also I got Job this summer to at mall. I love working at the mall. And my goal this school year is to get good grades and to make it to my sophomore year of High school. And also like Zack I tried out for the football team to. And I would like to introduce to my new friends I met at the tryout, he hasn't been my friend that long. I like to introduce the freshmen starting wide receiver me and Zack's new best friend and teammate Derek Jackson."

"Thanks Bob, Hi Class my name is Derek Jackson, this my first year in Boston. I just moved here from Tampa, Florida. My Dad got transferred to Boston. So far Boston's been fun. This summer my Dad took me to Red Sox games, and also he took me to New England Patriots Preseason game against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. I love the Buccaneers when I lived in Tampa Bay. But I am happy that I now live in such a great sports city like Boston, Massachusetts. And I don't have job yet. And I happy met some great friends in Zack and Bob. My goal this year is to settle in Boston, and make it my home, and also get good grades. And you probably already know from Bob that I tryout for the football team two."

After my friends did there introduction to themselves. I learned a lot about them from this activity. And the teacher started to talk after. And then I looked at the clock, there was only a minute left in class. Then the bell rang and it was time for me to go to my next class. The next class, I have go to is Tool and Materials 1 with . And Bob and Derek said that they have that class too. So we started to walk to our next class. And we walked into the Woodshop a minute before the late bell rang. And we chose a table where one of my other scrimmage teammate was. The teammate that we sat with was Ricky Henderson the third, or what we call him Rickey 3.

"Rickey are you excited about after school finding out if we made the team." "Yeah Zack I am excited, and also a little scared that there going to cut me." "Rickey why are so scared, you did great as a wide receiver and when we need you as the running back you good."

"Yeah Zack, you don't have worry you're a shoe in to be the starting freshmen Quarterback."

"Rickey, you probably didn't make the team as the running back, and I know you had to make the team at least as the starting Cornerback or the number 2 wide receiver." And Rickey did do great in the game.

"Thanks Zack."

And then the teacher came on to introduce himself.

"Hello my name , I will be your tools and Materials teacher for this semester. I have been teaching this course for the past 12 year. And you will making a lot thing out of wood this semester. Like you will be making a wooden box, a wooden cabinet, and after you make those projects you can make anything out of wood that you please.

I loved woodshop in middle school, so that's why I decide to take the class. I Love making things out of wood.

The rest of the day went by smooth. The next class I went was global Issues, It is social studies. It class about thing that are going on around the world right now. The last class I went to was Bake shop 1 with Cody. That Class was boring with Maddie not being there. I really wished she was here today. I am happy that the school day is over and now I can go to practice and find out if I won the freshmen starting quarterback, and the freshmen team captain job. I met Bob and Derek in the hall and we started to walk to gym for the final cut. And when we find out who made each team.

We enter the varsity football locker room. And we walked over to the lockers we were given during the tryout. Me, Derek, and Bob decide we wouldn't dress for practice until we learn that we made the team. And Coach Brady walks over to us.

"Hey guys what up."

"Nothing coach, Hey Coach when are they going to announce the teams and the depth chart for this season? And also who is Head Coach for the freshmen team?"

"Zack, I was named the Head Coach of Freshmen Team, and also Coach Jones named me his assistant head coach and offensive coordinator / quarterback coach for the varsity. And I am about to go into the last Meeting with Coach Jones, Coach Ramirez, and Coach Simpson."

"Congratulation on Being named Assistant HC and OC/QC and for the Varsity and for being name Head Coach of the freshmen." "Thanks Zack, I try and put in a good word for you."

And Then James Matthews comes over to me and sit and talk with me. "Hey Zack, You did good In the scrimmage tryout game 2 day ago. I saw some good things in your arsenal that I had when I was your age. And Also you got some things that I didn't have in my arsenal when I was your age." "And Zack, I got a goal this football season, My goal is to take a freshmen QB under my wind and show him everything I have learned in my 4 years playing football here a Cheevers. And last season I was going to pick Matt Johnson the guy this season who is more likely going to be the JV starting QB this year. And when I went over to talk him Last Season he treated me like a jerk. And I decide this season I'll take the starting freshmen quarter under my wing instead of Matt. And Also I have more in common with you then Matt. And me and you play same type of football arsenal. Me and you have Strong throwing arms, quick on our feet, and amazing accuracy. And Matt doesn't have the strong arm and quick on our feet and being able to think a couple plays before actually play. And his accuracy is worse."

"James thanks for giving me the compliment. And thanks for deciding to take me under your wing this season. And I can't wait to work with you this season." James leaves and walks back over to his locker.

"Derek, Bob, I can't believe that James wants me to become his protégé and wants to become my mentor. And wants to teach me the ropes. And teach me and then give me the keys to offense just in case if he gets injured."

Then the Coaches Came out of Coach Jones office and walked over us. And Coach Jones said "Coach Ramirez, Coach Brady, Coach Simpson and my self have made are final decision on who to keep."

"We will first announce the starting quarterbacks for all three teams Varsity, JV, and freshmen. And First the starting QB for the Varsity, he will enter his third season as the starting Varsity QB, he is a senior, and also he enter this season as a captain for the 2nd straight year. He is Starting Varsity QB the one the only senior 18 James Matthews."

"Next, the starting the starting junior varsity quarterback he will be 2nd on the varsity depth chart this will be season 2 at JV Level. And the 1st season he was named captain is this season. The Starting JV Quarterback is Junior 10 Matt Johnson."

"And Finally, the starting freshmen quarterback is entering his first season playing at the high school level. Is More then likely going have the varsity job next season. He is the best young prospect this school has had in while. He will be team captain this season for the freshmen team. The starting freshmen Quarterback is 3 Freshmen Zack Martin.

In my Brain I am thinking. "Yes I got Job, And I am also third on the depth chart for this season. And I can't wait to start this season and begin my High School Football Career."

"And here is rest of the starting Lineups." And Coach Jones posted it on the wall the rest of the spots.

1. Means Varsity

2. Means JV

3. Means Freshmen

QB:

1.C James Matthews

2.C Matt Johnson

3.C Zack Martin

RB:

1.C Michael Bush

2. Alex Ramirez

McGuire

FB:  
Russo  
Russo  
Morris

WR 1:  
Moss C  
Santana C  
Jackson C

WR 2

Rock  
2.C Sam Jones  
3. Rick Henderson.  
TE.  
Stanford  
Anderson  
Smith C

Offensive Line

LT

Chung  
Lee  
Jones  
LG  
Valentine  
Light  
3.T.I. Chung  
C.  
1. Sam Jung  
Griffin  
Collins  
RG  
Golic  
Griffin  
Phillips  
RT  
Taylor  
Sanchez  
Jones.

Yes Bob and Derek made the team to. No Surprise on any of teams. "After you find out if you made you take your equipment to the right locker room in the football locker room." said Coach Jones

And then we collect our things and started to walk out to the freshmen locker room. And we put our stuff in the lockers that were assigned. And we dressed in our equipment. And I put on my quarterback red non-contract Jersey. And I were so that our Defense knows not to tackle me and injury me before the game. And we went over some plays. All we did was do walk thought of the playbook. And then Coach Brady dismissed every one except me, Bob, and Derek. And Coach is talking with us.

And Coach started to say to us.

"I chose to keep all of my scrimmage team because about you guys playing together since middle school. The only one who was not is Derek. And then Derek and Bob were told they could go. "Jackson, Smith your dismissed. And Zack this season as the quarterback I need you to be the leader of this freshmen team. And we need you not crumble when your teammates lean on you to pick them up."

"OK Coach, Coach I have be done here by five."

"Why?"

"I have to go pick up that girl I like at the airport."

"Oh Then I finish up quicker. Zack what grade is Maddie in."

"She is going into her senior year."

"Wow Zack, a senior, are you kidding me."

"No I am not, I have known Maddie for three years, and I care about her." "Then Zack don't give up on her then. If you like her then try what the worst that can happen."

"Nothing Coach, Because I have been rejected the past three years anyway." "Really why do you keep on trying?"

Because I love her Coach, and she just doesn't know yet that she truly loves me. See yeah Coach Brady at practice tomorrow."

"See yah Zack. And Zack One more thing, you have to maintain a C Average to be eligible."

"Ok Coach."

I ran as fast I could to locker room to change back in my clothes. And call my mom on my cell phone. And when I got into the locker room I walked over to locker, undid the combination. And got my cell phone out and called home.

"Hi Zack"

"Hay Mom practice is over you can come and pick me up now.""Ok Zack I will be there in 10 minutes.""Ok Mom, Mom Did Maddie call and say that she made her flight in Florida."

"Yeah Zack, She said she made it on time for the flight and the flight should be in at 7:00PM."

"Oh that's Good, Mom.".

"Bye Zack, See you in few minutes."

"Ok, bye Mom."

And then My Mom comes and picks me up outside of the football locker rooms.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Zack, How was school?"

"Mom, School was good, I had fun at school."

"And Zack I can't drop you off at the airport, because I have get ready for my show tonight, so when you get back to hotel bring Maddie into the ballroom for me to talk her and say hello."

"OK I will bring her in here when she gets home."

"Mom, how I am going to get to the airport?"

"Zack, Moseby wants to talk you before you go pick up Maddie."

"OK Mom."

When we arrive at the hotel, We walked thought the lobby to the hotel.

And we went into elevator to go to the suite.

When I got into the room, I immediately went to grab the nicest shirt I own. And it is also Maddie's favorite shirt for me to wear. I grabbed my deodorant, my aftershave, and my colon. And I also put my football equipment in my closet in my room.

I have plan for Maddie to become my girlfriend. My plan is for Maddie to decide what we do tonight. I explain it later to you guys on my way to the airport. I got into the shower. And I washed my body. I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. And put the colon and deodorant on. I button my shirt. And then I put on my for the first time I put on My lettermen's jack. It said my position and my name on it. And also has my captain C on the jack. I am going to wear it to pick Maddie up. And then I checked the time.

The Clock said 6:20pm I have to Leave the hotel by 6:30pm to be on time to pick her up at Logan International Airport.

I was about to leave the suite, and Cody wanted to talk asked me something before I left the suite.

"Zack Can Come with you tonight to pick up Maddie at the airport."

"Sure You Can come to the airport if you want." In My Mine I was like "I don't want him to come, because then I can't talk and be alone with Maddie, so I can't make move." And then we walked into the elevator to talk. And here is conversion in the elevator.

Cody: (sniffs Zack's Shirt) "Cologne, NICE shirt. Wow, Maddie should come home from Antarctica more often."

ME: "Well my woman's back and it's about time we resume our relationship." Cody: "You mean the one where you hit on her and she laughs"

ME: "Yeah that One."

Cody: "Do you really think Maddie will date you Now?"

Me: "Yeah I do think so, I am now the starting quarterback and freshmen team captain on the Cheevers High Football."

Cody: "Zack. Congratulations on Making the football team, Did Bob and Derek Make the team to."ME: "Yeah they made the team, Derek is my starting 1 Wide receiver, And Bob is my starting tight end and my security blank when I am trouble."

Me: "Cody When is it going to be my turn to have Maddie?"

Cody: "I don't when it is going to be your turn."

The Elevator door opens and Moseby calls us over."Cody, Chef Polo needs your help in the kitchen tonight. So you probably work until the restaurant closes at 1:30 in the morning." "Cody leaves for the restaurant's kitchen."

"Moseby you want to see me before I leave to pick up Maddie at the airport" "Zack yes I did. I wanted to tell you good luck tonight."

"Good luck for what."

"For getting Maddie to become your girlfriend." "I didn't know that wanted me and Maddie to get together."

"Yeah I always saw something between you and Maddie, and also I thought that if you got together with Maddie, you would listen more and behave if your girlfriend worked here. And you be more mature around her. And that is also reason why I decide for you and Maddie to be paired together during yours shifts."

"Thanks Moseby for your support."

"Zack I also arranged a limo to bring to the airport and pick up Maddie." "Thanks Moseby for arranging a limo for me to use to pick Maddie up."

"And I didn't do just for you, I did for Maddie to, And Zack the limo is outside waiting for you." "Thanks Moseby."

I then ran out to the limo, and I told the driver I was Zack Martin and then I got into the limo. And I was like lets go pick the woman I have loved since I 12. And I was like finally I get to go pick her up.

**Please Review the chapter, and tell me what you like or dislike. Tell me what I should change or fix in the story. Or tell me what I need to work on to get better.**


	4. Maddie’s Return Home

Chapter 4:Maddie's Return to her new home, the Tipton Hotel.

Zack's PVO

I am so happy, that I am on my way to go pick up Maddie, and finally she is coming home, so that we can talk about her new feelings for me, and I am going to ask tonight to be my girlfriend. My plan is I am going to spend the night hanging out with Maddie, first we are going to go to her old house and pick up her car. I bought her a couple welcome home gifts. One is license plate that I registered for her that says SweetThang3. And also I got her a bracelet that is engraved and it says ZM loves MF Forever. I also bought her a necklace that has a gold heart locket, in side the locket there is picture of her giving me a kiss on the cheek from when we went to the carnival before she left, and also on back it is engraved and it says ZM and MF forever. And I got her the gifts as last chance for her to become my girlfriend. I have Loved and had a crush on Maddie ever since I was 12, and now I can't stand not being with her. I want know how feels to kiss her, and hold her in my arms, and how it feels to comfort it her. I want know how it feels to be her boyfriend, and feel how is to be with her and be in love with her and be with her.

I am almost at Logan International Airport, it is almost 7:00 pm. I am so excited to see her first time since June at my middle school graduation and she danced with me at mine and Cody's graduation party, she was really mad at me that I lied about summer school, but she said she wanted me to do good at summer school.

I have changed and mature a lot this summer, I grow a lot this summer. I grow from five feet to six feet 2 inches. I think I had my biggest growth spurt ever. I lost a lot weight this summer about 20 pounds this summer, and regained it back in the form of Muscle. And I also worked out this summer a lot. My hair has to be longest it has ever been, my hair now is down by almost my shoulder. And I decide not to cut it, because I wanted to know if Maddie wanted me cut it first, because I don't know if she liked my hair long. I also I am a lot stronger now. I am happy I did work out this summer and exercise and eat better. And I changed my diet this summer, I know longer eat so much Junk food thanks to my mom. I now eat fruit salad, and less chocolate bars. I haven't really eaten that Many Candy bars this summer because Maddie wasn't down there. I really Missed her this summer. I hope that she likes my Hair and Body. Of course she like it I'M Hot.

It is 6:50pm, I have 10 minutes before Maddie's flight comes in from Miami International Airport. I arrived 10 minutes before I had to so that I can get thought airport security. I got out of limo and told the drive I will be back 15 minutes back. I run in thought the American Express airport gate. I looked at the American Express flight arrive board. I check the board. Her flight number is 1818, from American Express, here flight is at terminal B Gate 28. I ran over to airport security check point before terminal B. I wait in line in the guest line. I check my watch. My watch says it is 6:54, so I have 6 minutes before Maddie's flight comes in from Miami. It took 4 minutes to get thought airport security. I now have 2 minutes before her flight comes in from Miami. I ran as fast I could to gate 28, I made it there with only 30 second to spare. Then I heard the flight attendant she said "Flight 1818 from Miami International Airport from Florida has arrived." I then saw her open door on the runway. And then saw her walk down the runway and open up the airplane door. And I saw the people walk up the runway. And I couldn't she her. And then I saw a my blond walking up the runway. She looks even more beautiful then when she left 3 months. She looks so beautiful with her winter jack on. O My God, she looks so much beautiful then when she left in June. I can't believe she was gone for three months. God I really missed her a lot this summer. I can't believe I made it the whole summer with her gone.

And now I am so happy she is back, so that I can convince her that we are meant for each other. I love her blond hair, I love that now her hair is down by her but. Man she grow a lot this summer. She not that girl, She is now a woman. I run up to her yelling "Maddie."

Maddie's PVO

O my god, Carrie sent Zack to pick me up. I kind knew she would send Zack. I ran up to him and hugged Zack. I really missed him the most this summer, out of my friends. I really missed him hitting on me. I am so happy that I am back Home. I really missed everyone while I was in Antarctica, and while working at the summer camp for girls who get into trouble a lot. I especially missed Zack this summer. I missed talking to him while working at candy counter. And for some odd reason I really missed him flirting with me, and not being called "Sweet Thang".

God, Zack has changed this summer, He is now taller then me. I think he had to grown at least a foot this summer. And he really lost a lot a weight this summer. He has to have lost about 20 pounds this summer. He is not the little boy anymore that I used to baby-sit. And he is not the cubby 8th grade anymore. Now he is a hot, muscular, great abs, and sexy freshmen. I have to say Zack really become hot this summer. I am so happy he didn't cut his hair. I really like his hair, It long and cute just how I like it. How could I be thinking of Zack this way, He has really grown up this summer. I am happy to say Zack really transformed into a hot sexy mature man this summer. And probably right now I am more attracted to him then ever before. I have to say I like what Zack did this summer.

Zack's PVO

Man, she really changed this summer. She really looks even more beautiful then she did when she left. I loved that her hair is longer. Her Hair is all the way down to her but. I haven't seen her since she got on the bus to go to the summer camp. I won't admit to her, but I cried after she left, because I was really going to miss her. I am so happy she ran up to hug me.

"Maddie, How was your summer, and how is grandma?"

"Zack my grandma is good, I had ok summer I really missed all of my friends at the Tipton, Cody, your mom, Moseby, Arwin, Estabon, London, and of course I missed you Zack."

"So Are you Excited and happy to moving in with my mom, Cody, and Me in the suite?"

"Yeah, I am excited to moving to the Tipton. I am excited to be living at the hotel with you, cody, and your mom. And I am happy, that I don't have to listen to my parents fight anymore."

"Good I am happy that you don't have to listen to your parents fight anymore."

"Zack I was wondering how did you get to the airport?"

"Oh yeah, Moseby let me use a Tipton Limo to pick you up."

"Zack you bought a Tipton Limo to pick me up."

"How else would I come to pick you up?"

"Zack why do you look so nice tonight to pick me up."

"I wanted to look good for you sweet thang."

"Zack, Man I missed you not hitting on me."

Then to my surprise Maddie gave me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Maddie, What was that for?"

"I gave you a kiss on cheek because I am thank you for picking me up. And for being there always to help me out of trouble."

Then I carried her suitcase out to the limo. And I handed it the driver and he put it in the trunk of the limo. We got into the limo to go to Maddie's House to pick her car.

Maddie's car is a sliver 2005-porsche-carrera-gt . She saved up all her baby-sitting money, candy counter money, and her candy counter tips to pay for the car. Maddie's Porsche is awesome. I want with her to buy car before she left in the summer. I was in car when she test drove it at the dealership. She got a great deal on the car the original price on the car was $40,000 she got the price down to four thousand dollars. She really did get a great deal on Maddie's Porsche. I went with her to register it. They originally gave her a paper license paper until she got one made. Like I told you guys before, I bought Maddie a license plate that said on it "Sweetthang3" I put it on her car for her already to surprise her. I love her car. I hope that I do become her boyfriend, so she can give me a ride in it and when I turn sixteen in 2 years I can drive her around it.

When we arrived at Maddie's old apartment.

"Maddie, I am almost finished packing up your thing in your room.."

"Zack, How did you almost finish moving my furniture and thing?"

"Maddie, I had Cody, Arwin, Estabon, my friends Bob and Derek helped me move all yours thing into your room in the suite."

"Zack I have a room in the suite."

"Oh yeah Maddie, I didn't tell you that my mom got upgrade to a 4-Bedroom penthouse."

"So your mom decide to give me my own in room in the suite."

"Yeah Maddie, your put of our family now. your now part of the Martin family."

And then we got out of the limo. And I got Maddie's suitcase from the trunk of the limo.

"Maddie the only thing left in your room our things that I didn't think are things I should be moving. Important things. And Maddie, I put some of your stuff in your room."

"Zack, Where you did you put the rest of my furniture."

"Maddie, I rented out a storage bin with what I paid for with my money." "Zack thank you." Then Maddie gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek again.

"Zack, thank you for moving furniture into my room in the suite."

And then after that Maddie went inside to grab the rest of her things. And she put the stuff in her trunk of her Porsche. She closed her trunk and saw my surprise for her.

"Zack did you get me the license plate that I now have on my Porsche." "Yeah I bought you the license Plate, are you mad that I bought you the license plate."

"No Zack I am not mad at you, but why did you buy me such a special license plate."

"Because Maddie, I am still madly in love with you Maddie. I still care about you more then any girl in the world." Maddie then starts driving to the Tipton Hotel.

"Zack I talk you about our relationship later, ok Zack."

"Yeah Maddie, we can talk about our relationship and feelings later when you are ready to talk about."

"Zack, what is plan for the night."

"Maddie the plan is first we have go back to the Tipton, so you can drop of your suite case, and the rest of your stuff, and after that we can either A go get Pizza and just hangout, and then after we can go get Ice Cream."

"Zack, Pizza does sound pretty good."

"Or either we can go stay at the Tipton, and order a pizza from the kitchen. And we can just hangout, talk, and watch a movie together, and also Mom and Cody have to work to one in the morning."

"Zack, where does Cody work now. "

"Oh yeah Me and Cody now work at the Tipton hotel. I work as lifeguard, a waiter, and also I am going to work in the new candy counter store and Cody now works in the kitchen with Chef Polo."

" Zack so you work at the hotel now."

"Yeah Maddie, gave me and Cody jobs to make him and Zack I just want stay at home tonight and order a pizza from the kitchen, and get into my pajamas and just hangout with you and watch a movie and talk. Me and Maddie then arrived at Tipton hotel. I carried her stuff into the hotel for her.

And when she walked in the door. She got a big hug from Norman the doorman. And then when we were in the lobby. Maddie walked over to Moseby and gave him a hug a to.

"Maddie before we go upstairs and get comfortable, my mom wanted to see when we got in."

And then we over to the ballroom. And first we watched her practice singing. And then Maddie and Me walked over to my mom who just finished reharshing for her show. Maddie then walks up to my mom and give her a big bear hug.

"Carrie, thank you for letting me come in live with you."

"Maddie, your welcome to stay as long as you need."

'Carry, you been like a second mother to me ever since you and twins moved in."

"Maddie, Your like a daughter that I never had. I am happy you coming to live with me and the twins.""Mom, Maddie I have to talk to Cody in the Kitchen, so Maddie I'll see you in a few minutes."

Maddie PVO

"Carrie I have a question for you about something?"

"Maddie, What is your question?"

"My Question is Can my Dogs: Scamp and Scruffy come in live with me?"

"Maddie, I don't care if your Dogs comes lives in the suite with us."

"Thanks Carrie, It's Means a lot to me for my dogs to come live us."

"Carrie I have Something important to talk her you about?"

'Maddie, What do you need to talk about?"

"I need to you about me and Zack."

"Oh you me to tell him to stop hitting on you now that you live with us.

"No, Carrie Not That, About my feeling for Zack."

"OK, Tell me what are your feeling for Zack"

"Carrie, This summer I missed Zack the most, out of all my friends. And I really like How he changed this summer. Zack is Now taller, Muscular, and hotter."

"Maddie is what your telling to tell me is that you fell in love with Zack, over summer because you were separated from him."

"No Carrie, feelings that I was hiding inside of me that I always had inside of me."

"Maddie, So what your trying to say is that you been in love with Zack the whole time he has been in love with you."

"Yeah Carrie, I relized that the age difference I used the past 2 years, made me hide my true feeling for your son Carrie."

"What I am trying to say is, that is it ok if I decide to act my feeling and have Zack become my boyfriend, because I am ready love him now."

"I'll be ok if you and Zack start to date each other, and I think it would be great for Zack and you to be come closer. Maddie, I had a dream about the future, And I saw you and Zack were married, and cody and was married to." "So What I'm trying say is I hope you are meant for each other. And I hope Zack is the one for you."

"And Maddie, I would love one day, for you to become my daughter in-law. And Maddie, Zack did change this summer, He recycles more, and he did things that you like, and he was become the kind guy you would want as your boyfriend. And He has matured this summer."

"Carry thank you, for approving for me and Zack to get together."

Zack's PVO

I went in the kitchen to see Cody.

"Cody, are you busy right now."

"No, Zack I have five minute, I just put in someone dinner in oven. Zack did you talk to Maddie yet about your relationship and her new feeling for you?" "No, not yet, were about to go up to the suite, and hangout, talk, and watch a movie and maybe order pizza"

"Who's idea is was it to hangout and stay in?"

"My idea, and Maddie decide stay just wanted to stay home, get in her pajamas to get comfortable."

"Zack, Call my cell phone when your ready to order a pizza. When you call I start making pizza, and tell me what you want on the pizza when you call."

"OK Cody, how much is pizza going to cost?"

"Zack the pizza will be free, I tell chef polo, and Zack because we work at hotel now, we get free food, and other stuff now."

Maddie then enters the kitchen, and walks over to me and Cody, and gives Cody a big bear hug. And Cody talks to her for a few minutes.

"Maddie, how was your summer?"

"Cody, the summer was good, I really missed everyone, especially Zack, you and your Mom. Cody, Where's London? "

"Oh, She visiting her father, and Brandi (Her Stepmother), she should be back late tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Beep Beep Beep" Sorry Guys, my dish, just finished, I have to get back to work. "

Man Cody is great is a great cook. This Summer he really cook a lot, he was part of reason why I changed my diet. He made me try new kinds of food.

Then me and Maddie, walk out of the restaurant, and go back to the hotel lobby. I stopped at the check-in desk for Maddie, to pick up Maddie new keycard for her to get into our suite. And then we walk over to elevator and go into the elevator. And I push the top floor button. "Slide Keycard to excess this floor." I slid my key to open this floor. We are now on the top floor. Our room is right across from London's Penthouse, London talked to her Dad, to get us the suite across from hers. And the elevator arrives at top floor. Me and Maddie walk out, we walk over the suite door. And I slide my keycard in the slot. And I open the door. And I hold the door for Maddie, and we walk in the suite. And I walk into her room, and put her suitcase on her bed for her.

"Zack, How about you give me the tour of my new home."

"Ok Sweet Thang," Maddie laughs.

I first show the kitchen, the kitchen is ten times bigger then old kitchen. And then I show the living room, is right next to the kitchen. And then I show her Cody's room, and then I showed my Mom's room. And then I showed my room. And show her everything I have bought for my room while she was gone. And then we went into her room. She said to Me,

"Zack Man, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Maddie I'll help you unpack, if you want."

"Ok Zack, you can help me unpack. And Tomorrow, after school can you come with me to pick up my dogs Scamp and Scruffy."

"Yeah, Maddie I'll come with you to pick up Scamp and Scruffy , I love those dogs, and I'll help you take care Scamp and Scruffy, I walk them for you, and feed them if you want."

"Zack that's find if you help me take care of Scamp and Scruffy, while I live hear. I am so happy, that your going to live here, were going to have some fun."

"Hey Zack, Do you have my school schedule for tomorrow."

"Yeah it's in my room, I'll go get for you."

"Thanks Zackie, you really do always help me with my problems."

And then I went into my room to get her schedule off my desk. I grab and then go back in Maddie's room. She changed into her pajamas. She look so beautiful in her purple pajamas. She started to unpack while I was looking for her schedule in my room.

"Here Maddie here's your schedule. And Maddie, I bought you your school supplies for you already."

Maddie's Schedule

A Day Classes

English

Management

and Order

Shop 1

B-Day Classes

2

Meals

Gym.

"Thanks Zack, for printing out my schedule. Why do always do such nice things for me all the time. "

" Because I care about you. You mean the world to me," I said. I had almost said, "because I love you," but I stopped myself for some reason.

"You mean a lot to me too. I don't deserve this. You could be with so many girls your age. You're cute, you're confident, and you're sweet. So why me?" "Because there is no one like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you make me happy, and I love you."

"Zack I don't deserve be with a great guy like you Zack."

"Yeah you do deserve me as your boyfriend."

"Zack before this summer, I always used to think that your feelings for me were just a silly crush, but I was wrong. After awhile I started to realize that silly crushes don't do the things you've done for me. You've gone out of your way to make me happy on more than one occasion. You're the one constant in my life. I always know that you'll be there for me. I know that you really do love me. Zack after my parents kicked me out, I could have called London and asked her if I can move in with her, but I didn't. The only person I could think of was you. You are the one I wanted to talk to more than anything at that moment. I was scared, when I called you because I needed you. I needed to hear your voice, and I decide I needed to move with a family. I needed your Mom, you and Cody. Zack, And over the summer Zack, I missed you the most out of all of my friends. Zack, I got to tell you something I have been hiding, ever since my prom 2 years ago. Zacky, your about to get your wish, I been hiding the past 2 years, is that I love you Zack, and right now I need you to become my boyfriend. Also, I am afraid that if we get into a deep relationship, it's going to effect are good friendship."

"Maddie a relationship won't hurt are friendship, it will probably bring us closer together. Maddie don't be afraid, that if we break up we won't be friends anymore, I promise I will always be your friend. And Maddie give me my chance to be your boyfriend, and I'll treat you better then all of the other guys you dated."

"Ok Zackie, I'll be your girlfriend on one condition."

"What?"

"Will be my boyfriend?"

"You Bet I will Maddie."

"Come here Sweet Thang." I said motioning her to come near me. She came and sat in front of me and I wrapped my arms around Maddie and held her as Maddie's arms wrapped around mine. Maddie looked up at hand smiled and I smiled back and that's when she leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips and I than deepened it with my arms still around her. We felt like at that moment nothing can go wrong. We parted and had smiles on our faces.

"I love you Sweet Thang." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Zacky." Maddie whispered back to me. Maddie then notice my football Jack.

"Zack, why do you have football Jack?"

"I got something to tell you Maddie."

"What Zack?"

"Your now dating a Jock, I am the starting quarterback and captain of the freshmen football team."

"Really Zack, you made the football team."

"Yeah Maddie, and bye the end of the season, I might be the starting Varsity quarterback. Maddie I didn't tell you before, but I am in 3 of your classes. Freshmen Gym, Bake shop I, and Modern Meals. And Maddie would you like to wear my Jacket tomorrow at school."

"Yeah Zack I would love to wear your football Jacket tomorrow, and show that I am your girl." And then I leaned in and kissed her passionately on her soft lips that I long for to kiss. Maddie then deepen it with by putting her arms around my neck. The Kiss was fantastic.

"Maddie do want me to go order the pizza now."

"Yeah Zack."

"Ok Maddie I'll go call the kitchen, and order your favorite topping on the pizza."

I then took out my cell phone and called Cody on his Cell phone.

"Zack what do want?"

"I want to place a order for a large bacon and hamburger pizza."

And Cody can I will pick it up in the kitchen in 40 minutes.

"Ok Zack, I'll get right on you pizza Zack."

"Thanks Bro."

I'm going to pick it up because I am going to surprise Maddie my girlfriend, bye going to pick up Scamp and Scruffy tonight. Instead of tomorrow. I probably ask someone for a ride, or I will run to her house. Before I leave I am going to give her necklace and the bracelet before I go.

"Maddie I have go get something in my room, I will be right back."

Ok Zacky, Don't keep waiting me Sweet Heart.

I then stand up from the couch. And walk into my room, and then I went into my closet to go get the jewelry. I handed her the presents. And she open up the first box. And saw the necklace.

She look at me and said.

"Zack why did you get me this?"

"As gift for you for becoming my girlfriend. And Maddie, I love you, and that's why I also bought you the bracelet. And Maddie I have go get something, I will pick up pizza to. I will be back in about thirty-five minutes."

I then left the suite to go down stair to the lobby. I left the hotel. And I grab my skateboard and got on it. I left the hotel, because, I am going to surprise Maddie by going and picking up her dogs Scruffy and Scamp tonight. And I know she going to love me even more after I go pick Scamp up from her old house. I am doing it to make my woman happy. I knocked on the door. Her stupid brother answer. "What do want Dork?"

"Shut up Burger, I am here to get Maddie's Dogs."

"Fine get that stupid Dog."

"She can't get a boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend."

"Who it is?"

"Me, I am dating your Sister boyfriend, and I am going to treat her better then any of her boyfriends from before, and you treat your sister like shit."

"Hey Zack, take care of her, I really hoped one day she would meet someone cool."

"Thanks Liam, why are treating me like this now."

"Because I just want my sister to be happy, and I know she going to be happy with you."

"Oh, her dogs, last time I saw them they were running around the apartment. And I think his carrying cases in the closet Zack, I will get that for you. And there food bowl and water bowl, are in kitchen, and I will grab all of the dogs stuff for you."

"Thanks Liam, I will call the dog."

"Scamp, Scamp, Scampers, Scruffy

Then I see Scamp run up me and get on his hind legs. Good he remember me from when Maddie bought him to the him for work for that week, while her was getting sprayed. I always like Scamp. My Mom never let me and Cody have a Dog. But I liked playing with him when Maddie had to work, and she asked me to watch him. He is 10 times better then Ivana, I am going bring Scamp and Scruffy, Scruffy is one of Scamp and Ivana's puppies. I pick Scruffy for Maddie, because he was the coolest out of all the puppies. Then Liam came back with all the dogs Things.

"Tell my sister Maddie, that I love her, and I am sorry I been a dork over the years, and Zack take care of her, and treat her right.""You got Liam, I tell her. And I threat her like a princess. I love your sister." And then I left the apartment with the dog carrier, and Scamp, and Scruffy inside it, and got there food bowls, and there toys. I got back on my skateboard and road back to the Tipton.

And Scamp probably is going to happy that he is going to go live at the Tipton where Ivana lives. Ivana is her husband. Scruffy probably happy that he going to see his brother, and his mother. And Maddie probably will probably let Scamp and Scruffy see Ivana and Prince Percival Percimmon DuLac (Scamp's son, and Scruffy Brother.)

After Ten Minutes of riding back to Tipton. I hid my skateboard back in the original spot. Then I walk in to the lobby with Dogs and there things, I walk thought the ballroom. Then I went into the restaurant's kitchen to pick up the pizza.

"Cody, I am here to pick of the pizza."

"Zack it just got of the oven, it will be a few more minutes. And I am on Break right now. Zack Did you talk to Maddie about your relationship?"

"Oh Yeah Maddie my girlfriend now, And she admitted to me that she been in love with me since her prom. And Cody, do want see Scamp and Scruffy, I have them right here."

"Maddie going to be so happy, I pick up her puppy dogs. She really missed them."

"And Zack I am not working to one. I am getting out at midnight. I will be in suite at about 12:05."

"What time is it now?"

"The time right now is 8:30. I put the dog carrier on the table.""Ah, There so cute. Zack here's your pizza, and get back upstairs to your girlfriend, and give her puppies."

I then grabbed the pizza and carrier and walked thought the lobby to go into the elevator to go to the top floor. While in the elevator, I took the dogs out of the dog carrier and put there leash on the dogs. When the elevator arrives at the top floor. I walk out of the elevator and walked up to the door of the suite and I open the door. I then unhooked Scamp's leash.

And said "Go to your Mommy Scampers." And then I unhooked Scruff's leash, and told him "Follow your Daddy." Then the dogs run into the suite.

Maddie's PVO

I wonder what taking Zack so long, I am starting to get a little hungry. I started to unpack while Zack was gone. When I decide to take a break because I was hungry, I went in the living room, to watch TV until Zack got back. I then heard the door open. I said out loud "Finally Zack's back, so we can finally eat the pizza."

I then saw my doggies run in and run over to the couch. And then they hopped on the couch. And Scampers started liking me, and Scruffy, sit on me and wants me to pet him. I really missed Scampers, Scruffy, while I was at the camp, and in Antarctica. I wonder how they got here. And then I saw my new boyfriend Zack come in with the pizza, and the dogs carrier and my dogs stuff. Now I know why my man took so long to get the pizza. He went to go get my babies (Scamp, Scruffy.)

Zack's PVO

"Maddie are Happy I went to go get the puppies." I said with Smile.

"Yeah Zack I am super happy that you went to go pick up my dogs, I mean our family's dogs Zack."

Maddie then moved over, put her arms around me, and I leaned in gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, and pulled her into my arms. And then after 5 minutes, I said to Maddie.

"What do you mean our family dogs?"

"I mean Zack, you, Cody, and your Mom our my family. Cody is now my little Brother, your mom is now my mom, and Zack your not my brother, your my boyfriend, and my man, and because I live here with you guys, that means my dogs our your dogs."

I then carried the pizza over to the couch and put it on the Living room table. And I walk in the kitchen and get some soda for me and Maddie. And I grab the plates. And I walk back into the room and I sat on the couch on with my girlfriend to eat pizza, and hang out with my girlfriend and watched the Red Sox game. We watched the red sox take on the orioles, They were up 13-nothing, and I love watching Baseball with Maddie. Maddie usually invites me over to her apartment to watch the red sox game from her window because her old house was right next to Fenway Park. Baseball is one of my three favorite next to basketball and football.

And after we ate pizza, and get the dogs settled, and finish unpacking Maddie's stuff. And after we finished it was ten a-clock at night. And we went back in the living room. And I sat on couch. And Maddie came over and laded her head on my lap, I am so happy that she is my girlfriend, and I love that she doesn't care, if I show her attention, because she knows I love her. After awhile, I laid on couch and Maddie came up next to me lay with me. We cuddle and snuggled on couch while we watched a movie. I didn't really watch the movie, I was too busy making out with Maddie. And then after while we fell asleep on the couch. And we were sleeping until Scruffy, jumped on me and licked my face to wake me up. I saw the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. I decide I would just lay here until Cody comes home. I just watched Maddie sleeping peacefully, and snuggling into my chest. I then heard the door open. And saw my twin brother enters the penthouse. And he immediately welcome bye Scamp and Scruffy. They bark. Cody tells them to quite down.

"Cody came here, You want to see Maddie's my girlfriend now?"

"Sure Zack."

"Then come in here see Maddie snuggled up against me."

Cody then comes in room, and sees me holding Maddie while she's snuggled up in my arms.

"So Zack how does if feel to have the girl of your dreams as your girlfriend?" "It feels good, Cody this isn't going to be like my other girlfriends."

"And Cody, me and Maddie are going to be together beyond this year, she going to be my first real girlfriend, that I acutely love and care about, because tonight made me realize that Maddie might be the one for me. She is sweet, smart, funny, gorgeous. and sexy. And she's someone I know I can open up to about anything. Maddie is the girl for me, And Cody there is no one else at Cheevers I rather go out with."

"Wow Zack your serious about this."

"You bet I am Maddie is just perfect, she exactly what I need in girlfriend, and I love her, and she loves me back, she admitted to me tonight I am what she is looking for in a man right now. I did Cody, I got the girl of my dreams. And no, one is going to break us up." Then Cody leaves room, and I wake up Maddie, and ask her if she wants to sleep in my room tonight because her some of her stuff is still on her bed. She was like yeah Zack, I snuggle with you tonight. I then carried her in my room, and put her on laid her on my bed, and I pulled the sheets over her. And then I changed into my pajama pants. And then I went in the bed to cuddle with Maddie. I am thinking in my mind, I am like Wow I can't believe that Maddie, the girl of my dreams, loves me, as much as I love her. I then laid there and snuggle with her the whole night.

"Zack, Wake UP."

"I don't want go to school today."

"Fine, you don't have go school today."

"Good."

"But, If you don't I will have to fine anther hot guy to hold my hand and walk me to my classes."

"Fine, I am up, Don't get another hot guy to walk me to class, I am up I will go get into the shower."

I woke up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

After the shower I put my clothes on and put my other football Jacket on. And I grabbed my equipment from the closet and grabbed my backpack. And I walked over Maddie's room. I grabbed her backpack from her and put it on my other hand. And I let Maddie hold my hand while we walked out of the suite to elevator.

IN Elevator we talked about school and stuff.

"Zack, what class to you have first today?"

"I have Algebra 1 with , and what class to have first today beautiful?"

"I have algebra 2 first with Mr. Goldstein."

"Maddie that class is right next mine so I will walk you to all your classes today ok."

"Maddie, do you have your gym clothes for gym class with me."

"Yes, I have gym clothes for class today.

"I want to know why do you have to take Freshmen gym this year?"

"Oh, at Our Lady Petrol sorrow, I failed freshmen gym, and I never took the next year."

"Maddie do you know if any of your friends our going to Cheevers this year instead of your old school."

"I don't know if any of them changed school to. I hope one of them did." "Zack, do you want to ask Cody if he wants a ride to school today."

"Sure, Maddie that's fine. Cody, Do want a ride to school today with me and Maddie."

"No, I'm fine Zack, I am going to meet my new friends on bus today.

that's cool Cody."

"Maddie, He didn't want a ride to school today, he said he was going to take the bus, because he was meeting his new friends on the bus today."

"Oh, that's fine."

Then Me and Maddie then walked out of the hotel, and walked over to where Maddie parked the porches. I then I put mine and Maddie's backpacks into the trunk, I also put my football equipment in the trunk also. I then want over to Maddie's door and open it for her. And I walked over to passenger side and opened my door and got in. "Then Maddie, turned the car on and then I put my arm around Maddie, while she drove us to school. We were almost at the school, and I asked Maddie if she want me to take my arm off of her. because I know how she feels about me being younger then her.

"No Zack I am fine I don't want you to take your arm off of me, I love your arm around me, It makes me feel safe and protected. I want to show to school, that I am taken and I am in love with the hottest guy in school, and I don't care if he is a freshmen."

My only respond to take was me having a big smile on my face. In my mine, "I was like yes doesn't care about the age difference between us anymore." She then pulls into the parking lot. I can see Cody, Derek, and waiting over by the door. She parks in the parking lot, I jump out of the car, and get Maddie's backpack, my backpack and her my football stuff. I then walk over, open Maddie's door for Her. Maddie then gets out of the car. I hold her hand while we walk up to the where my friends are. We then go over to them and Wait.

"Hey Zack" bob said

"Hey Bob" I said to him

"Maddie, I like you to meet Derek Jackson.""Derek, I like you meet my girlfriend Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"So your Maddie, Zack can't stop talking about."

"Yup, I am her."

"Zack, you didn't me yesterday that she was your girlfriend now."

"Derek that's because she became my girlfriend yesterday night, after I picked up her up from airport."

Maddie then sees some of her best friends from her old school. Mary Margret and Corrie.

"Hey Maddie, I didn't know that you were going to Cheevers this year instead of Our Lady Petrel Sorrow."

"No Guys, my parents can't afford for me to live with them anymore. I'm living at the Tipton with my boyfriend's family."

"Maddie, only guys that live at the Tipton are Zack and Cody. It's not like your dating one of them, that would be wield wouldn't it." And then I walk over to Maddie, and pull Maddie into my arms.

"So Maddie, are you going to introduce us to your new hot man?"

"Oh yeah Mary Margret, Corrie, you know Zack Martin the guy that has twin brother name Cody, and they live at the Tipton, and I used to baby-sit them."

"Wow Maddie, Man Zack really grow up over summer while you were gone."

"Yeah he did, he is 10 times hotter. And he is also on the football team, he is third string QB, and also he is my man, so you got problem with me dating someone three years younger then me. Then Zack will kick your ass."

And then we all looked at the limo that was pulling up to the school. Maddie and I knew who that was. "Maddie, must be London."

"London Tipton is going to public school this year."

"Yeah Corrie, she was kicked out of Our Lady Petrel Sorrow.'

"Why?" asked Corrie

"Don't you remember she never went class last year. She only went 3 times a week instead of 5 times a week."

London then gets out of the limo and walk over to us.

"It's Me London Tipton, I have arrived."

"Hello London."

"Hello Maddie?, Maddie why are you Holding hand with Zack?"

"London, I am holding hands with Zack because he is now my boyfriend.""Since when Maddie, you got back yesterday."

"Since Last night, when he pick me up at airport, and bought me home to the Tipton, and help me unpack."

"Maddie you live at the Tipton now with who?"

"With Zack, Cody, and Carey"

"Why are you living with Them?" asked London

"Because London, my parents kicked me out, because they can't afford for me to live there anymore. Ok you say it London, that I am poor."

"Maddie I wasn't going to call you poor. I was going to say I am happy that you and Zack are together. I also knew you had something with Zack when you are with him. I never knew way you never act on your feelings."

"Wow London that real mature of you." Maddie said to London.

"I mature over the summer, I don't make fun of people anymore that have less Money then me."

"I never acted on my feelings for Zack because I was being stupid. And I was looking the age difference instead of the person, it should have been the other way around." Maddie said admitting it to London.

Then bell rang.

Maddie's PVO

Zack then walks up to me, and grabs my hands and said. "Come on Maddie time to go to class. I will walk there. My class is right next yours."

"Zack, before we go to class I have tell you something."

"What Maddie, what do you need to tell me, you know you can tell me anything Maddie?"

"Zackie, I am scared to start a new school.""Why are scared to start a new school? Did Someone make fun of you? Because if they did then I'll deal with them"

"Ah your so sweet, No one made fun of me, I am just scared to start public school for the first time."

"Maddie, Don't be scared your Boyfriend will protect you, and be there every step of the way." Zack said to me.

And then he came over and gave me a big bear hug, and a soft kiss on the lips. There so much feeling in the kiss when he kisses me. Then I deepen the kiss by grabbing his neck pulling him in.

And then me and Zack enter the school, and I am holding on to Zack hand tight. As we walk to class, I hear the 1 minute bell. And when we got to my class. Zack says

"Maddie see you in 90 minutes." And then he gives me a another passion kiss on the lips. And gives me hug. And then he said "Bye." and I watched him walk over to his class. His class really wasn't that far. It was only right cross the hall. And then I walk into the classroom.

I end up picking a seat closes to the door, so that I can see him from across the hall. He picked a seat closet to the door to. I could see him until his teacher went into the hall, and shut the door. And then I start paying attention in class. The teacher introduces himself, and then when we are filling out forms for him. I see my man leave his classroom, he must be going to the bathroom. He smiles at me. I hear the girl beyond say.

"Um, Look that hot young guy. H

"Hello my name is Heather."

And I said "He definitely is hot, and my name is Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Maddie, I wonder if he single."

"Heather, early before class I saw him with his girlfriend'

"Maddie, Look he is walking bye again." Zack then waves me to me. He is still standing out there.

"Maddie, I wonder who he is waving at in hear?"

"Heather, He waving at me."

"Why?""Because I am that hot guy's girlfriend."

"Oh Sorry Maddie, If I sounded interested in your Man. Acutely I have boyfriend of my own. Me and my boyfriend have been dating since freshmen year here. My boyfriend is starring varsity captain and quarterback James Matthews. And James is one sitting next you."

"So your dating Zack."

"Yeah I am, How to you know Zack, James?"

"I am Zack's mentor, I going to train him this year to be ready to be the starting Varsity QB next year or just in case I go down. Maddie, Zack is great guy from what I have talk to him, He is really nice, really good teammate on the field and off field. He also a good leader in the huddle. And he loves the game of football. And He is big goof ball."

"Yeah James, Zack is great. So you been dating Heather since Freshmen year."

"Yeah I had a big crush on her for 2 years before she became my girlfriend." "While that really sounds like me and Zack, except he is same age as Heather."

After I look up and wave to Zack across the hall. After 30 more minutes the bell rings.

And I walk out of the classroom, with my new friends James and Heather.

"Hey Zack.""Hello Baby." Zack says to me whiling giving me a hug and kiss.

"Zack, I would like you meet Heather Smith, she is James Matthews girlfriend, you know James already."

"Hey Zack, Great Girl, Really smart, and funny. She is in some of our classes together. Hey Zack what class do you have next?"

"I have Modern Meals with Maddie.""Hey Zack, me and Heather have that same class how about we walk together."

Zack's PVO

I then walkup to Maddie grab her hand.

I then whisper in Maddie's ear "Maddie I am so happy that you made friends."

"Yeah Zack, I am to, Zack you don't have worry about James. He is in love with his girlfriend Heather. They been together since there freshmen year. And he had a crush on her two years before they went out. Sound familiar ha."

"Yeah Maddie, that same thing as me you except he is same age as his girlfriend."

"Zack, Maddie, How about you guys sit with us in our kitchen in Modern Meals."

"Sure James, we will sit with you." I said to James.

"Zack, The girl can talk to each other while me you can talk football."

"Ok."

And when we arrive at the classroom. we walk in and we pick to sit in kitchen 1. Me, Maddie sit next to each other. While James and Heather sit next to each other.

I am holding hands with Maddie still. God I can't believe that James Matthews, the starting varsity football player wants me and Maddie to sit with him and his girlfriend.

The teacher talks and then we fill out the forms. And we are not cooking today.

"Zack are you coming to the quarterback Meeting after school in Coach Brady's Office."

"Yeah James I am going to be there."

'Hey Zack, what class do you have next?"

"I have science."

"And What class does Maddie have"

"Physics why ?

"Zack why are you being suck a jerk? Zack, yes I like your girlfriend, but just as a friend. I am madly in Love with Heather. Zack can you keep a secret?" "Yeah."

"You promise you won't tell Maddie."

"Yeah James I promise."

"I am going to ask Heather to marry me soon, we won't get married until after graduation of course."

"Wow James marriage?"

"Yeah Zack, I love Heather, she the exactly the girl I want to marry. Zack, If you don't tell Maddie I promise you, I show you all my tricks on the football field. Zack, after school come to the weight room. Bring Bob and Derek if you want."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

Then The next class went by so slow. It sucks that I eat 4th wave. And then the bell rings for Lunch. I walk by Maddie classroom and grab her hand. She doesn't mine, she know who it is. We walk to lunch and I am starving, me and Maddie put are stuff down at the table where Cody, Bob, and Derek were sitting. Me and Maddie then walk over to the lunch the line. And wait in it. I hold Maddie while we are waiting in the lunch line for our food. I love holding Maddie and protecting her. After we got our food we went to sit with Bob, Derek, Cody and London. And Maddie's Friends Mary Margret and Corrie come over and sit at the table. Then Heather and James come sit at the table two.

"Zack, why is the captain of the varsity team sitting with us?" Bob said Confused.

"Bob, He is sitting here because me and Maddie are friends with him and his girlfriend." I said explaining to Bob.

"How did you guys become friends?"

"Maddie became friends with them in her Math class this morning Bob, And I became friends with them in Modern Meals, they are mine and Maddie's partners in class."

"Derek, Bob, are you going to the weight room after school with Zack and Me, Also Jake is going to be there and Drew Stanford." "Yeah Me, and Bob are going to be there, before practice start that is."

"And Zack, Maddie and Heather are going to library, during are football practice."

"Yeah James, that cool that are girls are become best friends." Oh James, I would like you to meet my twin brother Cody."

"Nice to meet you Cody."

"Nice to meet you, James I have heard a lot about you from Zack, Bob and Derek."

And then the bell rings to go to next period, And I throw out mine and Maddie's garbage.

And then me and Maddie walk to class.

And then we enter the football locker room hall, and I walk to Coach Brady's Office with Maddie."Come on Maddie, I want to introduce you to my football coach."

I knock on the office door, And Brady said "Come In, And then me and Maddie enter the office."

"Zack, What are you doing here?"

"Coach, I went you to meet my girlfriend? Maddie Fitzpatrick, you know that senior girl, I am madly in love with."

'Oh, Maddie Nice to meet, you know your boyfriend here meet be the best football player to come out of the state of Massachusetts."

"Yeah, I seen him play before, he really is good."

"Maddie, as long as he thinks about you, he could be the varsity QB bye next year, and bye my training, and James mentoring."

"Maddie, my plan is when Zack leaves here he is offered go to every big football school in the nation. I still got 4 years to groom him though."

"Don't make him, force on Football two much."

"Yeah, I know, that's why he has you."

"He has me, because I love him and care for him like hell. I don't want my boyfriend to get hurt out there."

"Coach, me and Maddie have to go, we have to get to gym. And Coach can I leave my football equipment in here."

"Ok, Bye Maddie nice to Meet you. And Yeah Zack it's fine, you can pick up when we have are QB meeting this afternoon before all the team go to practice."

And then I walk Maddie over to the other hall, and say.

"See you in few minutes."

Maddie then goes into the girl's locker room. And then I go back to the other hall for the Boy's gym locker room. And Cody, Bob, and Derek are all ready in there getting changed.

"Hay, Guys do you know who are teacher is ?"

"Are gym teacher is . I heard he is nice, and Cool."

And then I put my backpack in my gym locker, and then I changed into my gym clothes. And throw my school clothes into my bag, and then I lock my gym locker.

And me, Cody, Bob, and Derek leave the locker room to go to class. We waited until the teacher came, Maddie came over to me, she was changed into her gym clothes.

She grabbed my hand, I then put my arm around her. She doesn't care. Then the teacher comes over.

Ok 's class in the main gym. We went over the grading rational and then we played Dodge ball, I was chosen by Mr.M to be captain for one team and Bob was chosen for captain for the other team. I select Derek as my first pick, And Bob selected Cody. I then selected Maddie to be on my team. And Bob pick you tell kid name Jamaal.

After gym class I changed into my regular clothes. And went to Coach M, and See what my grade is for the day. He gave me a 10 out of 10, and give the same thing for Maddie, and the whole class. And I was sitting on bleacher with Maddie, until the bell rang. After the bell rang. And Maddie waited with me, and I saw the JV starting QB come in Matt Johnson.

Matt says "Hey Zack or should I say freshmen, who's the hot thang?"

"She is my girlfriend Maddie."

"Hey Maddie, why are you with the freshmen starting QB instead of the guy beat him out for JV."

"I am with Zack, because he cares for me, and loves me, and I am his girl."

"See yah at the Meeting Zack."

"See you around Maddie."

"Maddie, if he bugs you a again you tell me ok."

Then James comes in with Heather and Jake Moss, the starting varsity wide-out. And also with him was Drew Stanford the starting varsity tight-end.

"Hey Zack, what up, ready to hit the weight room?"

"Yeah James, let me say good bye to Maddie first."

"Bye Maddie, See you later." I gave her a kiss on the lips.

And then I watched Maddie and Heather leave the gym.

"Hay Zack, where is Bob and Derek ?"

"They already went to the locker room to get changed in there weight room."

"And Zack, I would like you to meet Jake Moss, and Drew Stanford."

And then we walk into the football locker room, I grabbed my stuff I put in Coach B's office. And then I went into the room.

After Weight room, And I went to Brady's office for the meeting, and then all three teams broke for Practice. Coach B, gave me video to watch of different QB styles. And then After practice, Maddie meted me in the Library, for Maddie to help me with my homework. And that's How the first day of school went with Maddie as my girlfriend at school. I will walk her to Class everyday if she wants.

**Please Review the chapter, and tell me what you like or dislike. Or Tell me what I should change or fix in the story. Or tell me what I need to work on to get better. So I can get better.**


	5. First Varsity game of the season

Chapter 5 Opening Night Game of the Season.

A week later from the first day of school.

Zack's PVO

I have been in school for a week now. I can't believe that Maddie been my girlfriend for a whole week now. I still can't believe that she is my girlfriend. The events of day went bye so fast. Her admitting to me that she loved me since her prom. And her admitting me that she needs me to be her boyfriend now. And me picking up Maddie's dogs from her old house. To me helping Maddie unpack to Maddie first day at Cheevers High the next day.

The past weeks gone bye so quick, with football practice, school, and working at the Tipton. I have been working at the Tipton for a week now, and I love working at the Tipton with Maddie. Me and Maddie work the same hours as each other. Last Monday, after football practice was the first time I worked at the Tipton, explain to me the rules of working at the Tipton. Mine and Maddie's hours are. 5-7 on Mondays, Wednesday one week as waiter in the kitchen. And another week working Tuesday, Thursday work from 5-7 in the Swimming Pool as a lifeguard. And me and Maddie have Friday's off. Except Today, I have to go to work for an hour today, working with Maddie finishing setting up the stuff for the Grand Opening of the Tipton Hotel Candy store tomorrow. I have to work on from 6- 10 on Saturday and on Sundays at the Candy store at the Candy store. And starting next week me and Maddie, have to work from 8 to ten pm at the Candy store.

And I asked for Friday's off for me and Maddie, so that me and Maddie can go on a date, or go to the varsity game with Maddie.

I get paid eight dollars and thirty cents, and I work 16 hours every week. And my weekly paid check is 144 dollars.

Tonight, Is the home varsity opener football game. I have go to the game tonight because They are introducing all three teams before tonight game.

God, I am happy school is over, the day took ever. And I am so happy that we have to be at the game tonight, because if we didn't Coach Brady probably would have made the team, do full contact practice tonight before tomorrows game against the Chelsea High Freshmen Bears. Instead Coach Just had the offense go over the big plays for tomorrow.

Maddie want home already to start her homework, and finish setting up for the opening tomorrow night. And practice only lasted about an hour today, then the usual 2 hours. I checked my watch it was 3:30. I went into the fresh locker room and put my equipment in my locker for tonight. I then took my home jersey home with me. And then before we left Coach said something for tonight.

Team, Tonight they introduce you guys to the stadium. The past 5 home openers have been sold out, and I bet you tonight we be the same thing. You guys have to be in the locker room tonight bye 6:15 sharp. for you guys to put the new home jersey on. And I don't have them, I have to get them from Coach Jones. Maddie has my other jack. She loves wearing that Jacket, she really is happy to be going out with me. I loving every minute of us being boyfriend and girlfriend. And then I put my Jacket on and took my cell phone out of my packet. I called Maddie's cell phone number. The phone is ringing and the I hear Maddie's voice.

"Hi Zackie."

"Hi Sweet Thang,"

"Your Practice is over already,"

"Yeah Baby, Can you come and pick me up."

"Yeah, Zack I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Maddie pulled in, I hopped into the car.

I handed Maddie my old home jersey and said

"Maddie, I want you to wear to my jersey tonight."

"OK Zack, I will wear your Jersey."

"I then put my arm around Maddie as we drive Back to the Tipton."

And when we got back to the Tipton, we went back up the suite. The clock in the kitchen said it was 4:00, I have 2 hours and 15 minutes before I have go before I have to be in the locker room. And then I took a shower to get ready for the game tonight. And then after I went down to help Maddie down in the Tipton's New Candy store. And I carried all the heavy stuff into the store, stuff that Maddie can't pick up. Maddie and I work to finish up, and put every thing in the right place. And we worked until 5:50, then me and Maddie went back upstairs, to get my stuff for the game. My Mom wanted to talk to me before she goes work.

"Zack, Do you have work tonight?" my mom questioned.

"NO, Mom Me and Maddie have Fridays off."

"Zack, So where are you going?"

"I am going to the Varsity game tonight with Maddie and Cody.""Zack, When is your game tomorrow?"

"Mom, the kickoff for my game is at 4:00 . I have to be there at 2:00 for a practice before the game."

"Then I grabbed my home Football Jacket for Maddie, and She put it on and she also had my old home football Jersey on . She has my home jersey because tonight we are getting the new home jersey tonight with our names on the back."

And then me and Maddie left the suite to go down stairs to see if Cody is coming to the game. "Hey Bro, Are you going to game tonight?""Yeah, I am going to the game tonight. Can I have a ride to the game with U guys."

"Sure Cody."

"Can you guys stop and pick up my new girlfriend Bailey?"

"Cody, you got a new girlfriend.""Yeah Zack, I asked her to be my girlfriend this morning.""I happy for you Cody, you finally got a girlfriend who is smart, funny, beautiful, just like Maddie.""Yeah."

Then me, Cody, and Maddie left the lobby for Maddie's car. Then we pick Cody's new girlfriend at her house. And then we drove into the parking lot of the football stadium behind the school. And then I give Maddie a hug and kiss. And tell her that I love her.

Maddie your so luckily to be dating Zack, he must really care about you.

"Yeah Bailey, he does care about me a lot. And you know Cody is great also?"

"I Know Maddie, that's why I am with him."Then Maddie sees Zack go into the locker room with Derek and then in locker room. Coach Brady does a we introduce you to the badgers faithful. And then tomorrow you guys will began your high school football career, and your quest for a college scholarship, and a promotion to the varsity team.

Then We walked over the hall by the field.

Then I heard the announcer start taking.

"Welcome Badger Fans for another season of Cheevers High Football. I am Chip Daily. We got a good match up tonight, as the 20 ranked Chelsea High Varsity Bears take on our 15 ranked Cheevers High Varsity bears. As tonight live from the badger den is opening night of Football around the school. Attendance tonight is expect to reach at lest 40,000 people. As now as it being opening night around High school football. As now I will turn it over to the athletic director of the football program Michael Taylor. Mike."

"Thanks Chips, Welcome Back Sports Fans for a another season of Football. It has the hopes of being one the best football season. I would first like you meet the head coach of the varsity football team, he is winningest head coach in school history, and he has won 8 Massachusetts state championships, and 10 national High school football single elimination tournament berths, and we excepting another berth this season. And now the head coach of the varsity team coach Mike Jones. The crowed goes wild for the Coach." "Welcome Fans to another season of football, there a good group of guys. I will first introduce the Defense.

Starting with Defensive line Defensive End 99 Mike Ramirez

Defensive Tackle 75 Danny ChoDefensive End 66 Mike's brother Max Ramirez

And now we move the linebackers.

Left Outside Linebacker 97 Adrian Green

Left Inside Middle linebacker 54 Ted Light

Right Inside Middle Linebacker 55 James Anderson

Right Outside Linebacker 51 Jack Phillip

And now the defensive backs

Left Cornerback 24 Tyler Morgan

Free Safety 28 Brandon Jones

Strong Safety 37 Brian Santana

Right Cornerback Jake BradyPunter Lance Packer

And now I will introduce the starting offense

Starting with the offensive line

LT: Lee Chung

LG: Rick Valentine.

C: Sam Jung

RG: Tom Golic

RT: Fred Taylor.

TE: Drew StanfordWR1:Jake Moss C

WR2:Brian Rock

RB: Michael BushFB: Justin Russo

And finally I like to announce the starting quarterback, he has had job since his sophomore year, he is backbone of the team, your leader and quarterback, and the face of the Cheevers high football Senior 16 James "Mr. Automatic" Matthews. And that is the varsity offense."Zack's PVO

Then the JV Coach announced is his team then. He announced the head coach of the freshmen team.

"And Now I would I like to announce the Head coach of Freshmen team, he is also the starting offensive coordinator and quarterback coach. He this seasons is the coach of the best group of freshmen the school has ever seen. And he is Coach Mike Brady. And the crowed clapped. And then he started to announce our defensive starting with our D-Line

RDE 93 Richard "I can sack anything" Smith

DT 85 Jack "I am godzilla" Ramirez.

LDE 90 David Big Papi Ortiz

Linebackers

LOLB-53 James Silva

LILB- 59 Jack Romero

RILB- 58 Mike Ramiro

ROLB- 57 Josiah Phelps

.

And now the offensive line

LT-Matt Jones

LG-TI Chung

C- Tom Collins

RG- David Phillip

RT-Alex Now the tight-end 88 Bob "I can catch anything" Smith

And the starting right wide receiver Ricky the flash Henderson the third.

And the starting Running Back 28 Jack "The Hulk" McGuire

And the starting Full Back 44 Alex "The Thing" the starting Wide receiver 81 Derek "Mister. fantastic" Jackson

And finally the starting Quarterback and Captain, and the future face of the football program, the player with the highest exception for player. He has stuff for varsity team. He is the leader and starting quarterback he is our leader Zack "I am Superman" Martin."

Then I ran out on to the field. And lineup next to my team meets. And then Coach Jones calls us in to put are hands in the middle. Then we yelled "Win!"

Then I ran over to stands where Maddie was. I didn't notice that the Jumbo torn. And then I ran up to Maddie and gave her a big hug, and I gave her a kiss on the lips. And then I yell as loud as I can "I love Maddie Fitzpatrick aka My Sweet Thang." And Then Maddie surprised me by yelling "I am in Love with Zack Martin A.K.A my Superman." And I love Zack until the end of time. And then Maddie kissed me, ignited the flame between me and my girlfriend. And the stadium is watching me and Maddie making out. After 5 minutes me and Maddie break apart. "Zack, I really do love you." Maddie said with her most Passionate eyes ever to me. "Maddie. I love you too, Sweet Thang."

"Come On, my Superman lets go get some food."

"Ok, Sweet Thang."Then Me and Maddie get food from the concession stand. And we make back for the start of the game.

NO PVO

Now, Lets get this 2007 football season underway.

The captains go to middle field for the coin toss. Captains are Matthews, Moss, and Bush to center field for the coin toss. Chelsea High Bears select Heads. The coin is tossed it's tails. Cheevers selects to receive. Chelsea decide to defend the left touchdown end, My right your left. Now Lets Play some football. The Kickoff is long and high, and lands in hands of Kick Returner Jake Moss.

Moss takes ball out to 40 yard line, Nice start for Cheevers.

The QB Matthews takes the field. Matthew is ready, Blue 66, Hike, Hike.

Matthew in the pocket, scanning checking all his options, looks at all of the receivers he throws a short pass 10 yard gain to the tight-end Drew Stanford catches it goes out of bounds, at the 50 yard line, first down Badgers. Matthews back to line, There is handoff to the RB Michael Bush, he runs it for a gain of 5 yards.

2nd Down. Matthews, sets Hike Matthews move around in the pocket, Passes to WR. Jake Moss for 20 yards. first down Cheevers high. Ball on the 25 yard line, Matthews looks throws down to the field to WR John Rock, Touchdown Badgers. Now 6 nothing Badgers. The Kicker, Johnson out, hits the extra point is good. 7-0 Cheevers.

The kickoff down the field caught by the KR. The kick-return is goes up to 20 yard line.

Later Right Before Halftime. Kick gets returned to the 50 yard line.

Matthews Hikes the ball. Matthews Scans sees Jake Moss in the end zone Throws it deep, Clock is up. Moss Catches in the end-zone Touchdown Badgers ! The Extra Point is good. The Badgers are now up twenty eight to enough.

Zack's PVO

Man, What a great Half of Football. Right now Maddie, Sitting next to me. It's starting to get cold outside. The Temperature drop since the start of the game. I am really having fun tonight. I am having fun with Maddie, Cody, London who showed up a few minutes after we did, Maddie's friends Mary-Margret, Corrie, Cody's New Girlfriend Bailey, and also James Matthews's Girlfriend Heather is sitting with us. I am happy Maddie has new friends in Heather and Bailey. Maddie said something to me with the cutest eyes ever.

"Zackie, I am Cold." Maddie said with smile.

"Maddie, Baby, How Could you be cold your Wearing my football Jacket."

"Zack, I am Cold, I want you to warm me up." Maddie said all sexy.

"Sweet Thang, How am I supposed to warm you up." I said looking at her confused.

Maddie then looked at me with smile.

And started to Move in towards me.

"Oh I know what you meant now." I took the clue and put my arm around her, and then I went into the football Jacket Maddie is wearing so that I can cuddle and snuggle with Maddie and keep her warm.

"Zackie, That's what I wanted you to do." Maddie then closes her eyes and lays her head on my shoulder. I then pull Maddie in, and kiss her on lips, seconds later it is turning into a heavy Make-out session with kissing me. I love it when we kiss. It so amazing, how much passion Maddie and I put into our kisses.

Cody's PVO

I am really happy for my brother now. I can't believe him and Maddie have been going out for a whole week. He really is happy being with Maddie. I am happy that they finally got together and I never thought that it would happen. And also I never thought that my brother would be one a woman guy, and only have one girlfriend. I knew one day Zack would a have his first real girlfriend. I am happy that it was Maddie. Maddie does make Zack a better Man. She makes him happy, and she really is supportive to Zack to do better in school. And Also she makes him feel special and he also makes her feel special. I think Zack and Maddie make a perfect couple, they don't think they have a lot in common. But Maddie and Zack do have more in common then you think. Zack is actually doing his homework now and not having me do it for him. He has Maddie to help him everyday with his homework. He got an A+ on his first Math test of the new school year, because of Maddie help him study for the test. Maddie and Zack's new relationship effect Maddie to. Maddie seems more Happy with Zack. And She also been getting good support from Zack to. And She is happy, she finally has a boyfriend, who cares about her and loves her more then himself. and a guy who wants to have a relationship instead of just making out.

Man, Bailey is cute. She has the most beautiful brown hair. And also some the cutest Brown eyes. I really do like Bailey. I am happy I met her. I met her a week ago from today. I met her in my science class last Friday. When I first saw her I was in love. She and I have so much in common. She is my science partner, and yesterday I asked her out on date. We end up going to the movies that night. And this morning before school I asked her to be my girlfriend. And I really like this girl. I like this girl more then I liked Barbara (My Ex-Girlfriend). I have more in common with Bailey then I did have with Barbara. Bailey then tell me something about Maddie and Zack.

"Man they must really care about each other very much."

"Yeah my Brother really does care about Maddie, he loved her since we moved into the Tipton when we twelve."

"They probably have been going out for a while haven't they?"

"They Acutely have been going out for a week so far?"

"Wow, from the way he kisses her and the way she kisses him. I never expect them to be only have been going out for a week. What took them forever to get together?" Said Bailey.

"Bailey they didn't get together soon is that Maddie was afraid to go out with him because of there age difference."

"What age difference Cody?"

"Zack is fifth teen and is a freshmen, and Maddie is seventeen and almost eighteen and a senior. And she was afraid to go out with him even thought she liked him."

"Cody I want to be like them."

"Ok."

"I wanted to be in love, like there in love. I went a boyfriend who makes me and happy, and laugh. I want a man who I can be venerable with." And Then I lean in an give Bailey a hug and a kiss on the lips. I am happy that me and my brother both found girlfriends that we want to spend time with. And We are both in love.

Zack's PVO

Cheever Varsity Badgers won the season opener against Chelsea Varsity Bears. The Varsity blew out the Bears forty-nine to nothing. James Matthews had an awesome game to start the season. Going 30-35 with 350 yards 4 Touchdown passes and he rushed for one touchdown. The running back Michael Bush, rushed for 150 yards on 20 attempts and rushed for 3 touchdowns. As the Varsity beat the bears 49 to 0. I didn't really watch the game in the second half I was two busy talking and Making out with Maddie. I had fun tonight.

I learned a lot about James Matthews from the game. He awesome quarterback. He is great leader for the team. He was telling me during class that he's got football scholarships to USC, Michigan, Texas, Notre Dame, and Boston College. After that conversation, I started to think about where Maddie's going to after this year. I mean she is entering her last year of high school. And she has already started to fill out college applications. I am afraid that she going to pick a college so far away from Home. And I don't want that to happen. I can't lose Maddie, after it took 3 years to get together I don't want to give her up yet. I know she's smart, I went her to for fill her dreams, and become a lawyer and She wants me to for fill my dream, and she doesn't know that she is my dream. I want her to reach her full potential at college, and even if it means her going to a college far away from me. And I want her to be happy. And if it Means me not seeing her all the time that fine with me. I am scared that I am going to lose my great girlfriend to some handsome, smart, rich good looking guy who she can be happy with. All I know she is with me now. I will make this year the best ever for me and Maddie. I just hope she picks somewhere close.

After the game, me and Maddie are in the car, I have my arm around Maddie as we are on our way back to the Tipton Hotel. Cody decide to walk Bailey home, and then he said he would walk back to the Tipton from Bailey's house. When we arrive at the Tipton. It's ten a clock. Me and Maddie are walking into the ballroom to go see my mom. Then Maddie's phone rings.

Maddie's PVO

Man, I had fun with Zack at the game. He such a great boyfriend. I am happy that I open my heart to Zack being my boyfriend. I really do love him and care about him. He really is supportive of me and makes me feel like I am special, and that I am the most beautiful girl in the universe. He makes me Happy when I am around him, and I love it when he makes me laugh. I love is million dollar smile. I wish that me and Zack stay together for a while. I am happy that Cody met a girl that makes him Happy also. And then I have phone call from my Mom.

"Hello Mom."

"Hello Maddie. "

"What do you want?'

"I was just telling you that your father was mad that you came home, and you are now living with that Martin Boy and his brother and mother. We decide to take all of your college Maddie out of your account."

"That Martin boy name is Zack, He is now my boyfriend, and he cares about me and loves me. You Can't take that money out. I earn all that money from the Working."

"While me and your Dad took it."

"How?"

'The account is in our name lash it is in yours."

"You guys, are the worst parents in the world, I can't believe you would do that to me your own daughter. How I am now suppose to pay for college next year now?"

"How about you have Mrs. Martin pay for it?"

"You know what?"

"Yeah,"

"I never want to speak to you or Dad again."

I am now is crying. And then she hangs up the phone and walks back into Ballroom walking back over to her Boyfriend.

Zack's PVO

Maddie coming back in the room and she is crying . Why is she crying. I hate it When she is crying, It makes me feel bad, because I couldn't keep her happy. And my one goal in life in this relationship is to keep it going and love and care about my Sweet Thang and make and keep her happy. Maddie then walks over to me and my mom.

My Mom said: "Zack, Why is Maddie upset?"

I said to My Mom: "I don't know, why she is crying she had a phone call before I came in the room."

My Mom said to Me: Zack," Honey do you know who she was talking to?"

"No Mom, I don't know who she was talking to?" I said to my mom.

And then Maddie walk over to me and my mom, and I pulled her into a big bear hug, because I know that she needs it. After our hug, My Mom pulled Maddie into a big loving hug. I love that my mom, really likes Maddie. I know my mom is okay with us dating, because she likes seeing her me her son, and Maddie happy. I love that my mom treats Maddie like she is her daughter. It makes me and Maddie relationship easier.

Maddie PVO.

God, I love Zack's hugs. I am happy he is always there to comfort me and keep me happy. I love Zack, because he is so sweet, and thoughtful of me. And he treats me 10 times better then my ex-boyfriends did. I really love Carey, she is just been like a mom to me but only better. She cares about me, just like she cares about me just like if I was her own child. She been great me, letting me live with her. And letting me and Zack date. And plus ever since Zack and Cody and Carrey move in, Carry always been there to talk to.

Carry said to Me "What wrong Maddie, what is problem?"

Zack said to me "Maddie you know you can tell me and my mom anything?" You know that everyone at the Tipton cares about you really much, especially me your boyfriend."

I then said still crying. "My Parents they did something horrible?"

Zack PVO-

I then said "Maddie What did your parents do that was so bad and horrible?" I said pulling Maddie into my arms to hold her.

Maddie then said with tears in her eyes. "My parents, they took all my money out of my account, that I have been saving, it was my college fund."

"Maddie Tell me How, they could take all your money out of your account, if the account is in your name." I said to her all mad. I wasn't mad at Maddie, I was furious at her parents for taking out all of the money she saved from working, so that she couldn't go to college. I know that they couldn't afford for them to have her live with them. But sink that low and take Money out of your child bank account just so you can get back at her for coming home and living with her boyfriend.

"Zack, they took out all the money from my account for payback for coming home and taking all of my stuff, and my dogs and going to live with my boyfriend's family. And I bet your wondering how they took the money from my account?" "Yeah Maddie I want to know how they did it?" I said nodding my head.

"They were allowed to take money from the account because it is joint account with me and my parents?" Maddie said to me in tears and crying.

"Maddie, Everything going to be okay, Just tell me how much did you have in that account before they took all of it out?" I said to her whipping all the tears off her face.

"Zack, I had almost enough to pay for the first 2 years of any college in the state Massachusetts, it had to be about fifty-thousand Dollars."

"Maddie, I will help you pay for college?" I said to her looking her straight in the eye.

"Zack, How are you going to help me pay for College? It's not like your going to give me your paycheck for the next couples months." Maddie said to me joking.

"Maddie, You read my mine, I am going to give my paycheck over the next couples months until you have all the money back into your account?" I told Maddie who was looking surprised at me.

"Zack, you would really me your paychecks to help pay back what my parents took, and help me pay for college." Maddie said to me.

"Yeah, You bet I would help you."

"Zack, you would help me pay for college even tough there is a chance I end up going to college far away from the Tipton. And there would be a chance of losing me to another guy." Maddie said to me looking me straight in the face. "Maddie, my job as your boyfriend is to take care of you and help you when your in trouble and to make you happy, enough thought there is a chance you end up going a college someplace far away from home and from me. Maddie I want you to be happy and I want you to for fill your dream." I said to Maddie, Maddie who was crying because of the speech I just gave her. Yeah I know, I have to let her go for her to be happy.

"Zack, That is the most warm and heart filled speech anyone has ever told me. Zack, I don't have to go to college to be happy. I do want to go to college. But over the past the past week, I have realized that I can be happy with you. And I can wait and go to college later when you go." Maddie said to Me, crying. I know deep down She really wants to go to college next year.

"No, Maddie I want to help you for fill your dream of becoming a lawyer, because you help me already for fill my dream. I said to her. Maddie then looked at me with a concerned look in her eye.

"Zack what do you mean I already help you for fill your dream. What is your dream." Maddie said to me confused about what dream she for filled.

"Maddie, you help me for fill the dream, that I had ever since moving into the Tipton 3 years ago, and seeing you and your beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and smile for the first time. Maddie your for filled my dream of having you as my girlfriend. My dream has always been to for you to be my girlfriend, so that I can care for you and love you. Because I knew that the moment I saw you for the first time. And after spending time with you, and getting to know you, and becoming one of your best friends. I realize that I want to be your boyfriend for you. I want you to be my first real girlfriend. And over the past 3 years I have worked my butt off for you to become my girlfriend. And after getting rejected by you for the past 3 years. Before you told me on the phone, that you had new feeling for me. I almost gave up on my dream of you as my girlfriend over the summer. And then when you told me on the phone that you had knew feeling for me. It made me realize that there is chance that maybe my dream will come true. And a week ago from yesterday you made my dream come true. So I had to wait 3 years, constant rejection, and watch you flirt with guys, go out with guys and kiss guys in front of me. I know how you feel right now. You feel the way I felt when I did over the summer, and I thought that my dream of having you is over. But that didn't happen. It turned into better then I thought. " I told Maddie giving the speech. Who was crying.

"Zack, I can't let you give up your dream of being with me for me to go live my dream of going to college and becoming a lawyer." Maddie said me.

"Maddie, I am not giving up my dream if you go off to college and become a lawyer. I knew that you were going to college, next year when you finish high school. Maddie I still wanted you even though you want to leave and for fill your dream. As your boyfriend I want you to for fill your dream so that one day, you can become the best lawyer. And I know you won't decide which college to go to until Late January into Early February. But my goal until next August is keep my girlfriend happy, and make it the best 11 months of her life. And my other goal is for her to get into a college that can help for fill her dream to become a lawyer." I said to Maddie, who ran over to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Zack, Your so perfect, I know now that I should have listen to you 2 years ago when you told me that we were meant for each .

And Zack I know that you are only one for me.

Zack if your not the one, then why do I miss you when I not with you.

Zack if your not for me, then why do I always need your help.

Zack if you are not the one then why do I have dream of you as my Husband/ Zack, you are the one I want to build my home with.

Zack, you are the one I want to live my life with.

Zack, you are the one I will give anything for.

Zack, You are the one I want to for fill my dream with.

Zack, You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Zack, your the one who will make all my dreams come , I am the one who wants to make all of your dreams come true.

Zack, What I want to say is that I love you more then any other guy on the planet. And Zack, you are the one that makes me happy. And Zack I will you let you pick which college is the best for me. And I will let you help me make my decision about college." Maddie said to me.

I am happy right now. The girl of my dreams wants to spend the rest of her life with me. And I am super happy that my girlfriend thinks that I am her soul-mate.

"Maddie I love you, and I will definitely help you make your decision about college. Maddie, I was wondering what Colleges did you applied to." I really have wonder what colleges she apply to." I asked her asked this while we are in the ballroom. Then Maddie went to talk to my mom alone. Then after she walked back over to me and took my hand and started walking to the elevator. And she walked me into the suite then into my room. I sat on the bed. And I asked her Why are you in my room with me. And she said "Zack I want to spend the night together holding each other."

Then Maddie left the room, and went into her into her room, and changed into her beautiful blue silk night gown. She knows how much I love her when she is wearing blue. And then she hopped in the bed, and laid on the right side of the bed. I then looked at her.

And She said "Come Here Zackie and hold me tight, And I'll tell you which colleges I have applied to already." I then changed into to my pajama pants. And hopped into the bed with girlfriend. Maddie then curled up in my arms lying her head on chest. It just these moments I love the most and that I am going to love."

"Zack, I have applied to lots of colleges the past week. I want to get them in now. Zack the colleges I applied to so far are Harvard, Princeton, Yale, NYU, BU, I also applied to other schools around the US. Zack the one college I applied to that is a surprised."

"Maddie what college did you apply to?"

"Zackie, The college I applied to for you is your favorite college Boston College. I applied there because I heard that they have a good law program. And I know how much you like that college. And Zack, I also applied there because it would be the cheapest out of all the colleges. Because I just have to pay for the books, and the classes, and I wouldn't have to pay for the dorm. Because then I can still live with you Zack, and Cody and your mom, and so I can still work at the hotel. Because BC is closet to the Tipton." "Maddie, I love that idea to go to BC, because that is the college I want to go to into the future, So I can play football there, and you and I can spend time on campus."

And then I went to sleep with Maddie laying in my arms. I can't wait for the first game tomorrow. When I wake up tomorrow I will probably call Bob and Derek over so we can prepare for the game. And come over and work out with me. And then I will probably spend the day with Maddie tomorrow before and after the game. She said she would make me breakfast in the morning.

Of course, Tomorrow night is the opening of the Tipton Hotel Candy store. So there going to be opening night party. You Know who am I going to the party with? Maddie of course, See is the love of my life and my hope and my future. I have work tomorrow after the game. It ok I get to work with Maddie. I can't wait for my High School Football Debut tomorrow.

**Please Review the chapter, and tell me what you like or dislike. Or Tell me what I should change or fix in the story. Or tell me what I need to work on to get better. So I can get better.**


End file.
